An Unknown Sibling?
by monzepelmoon
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she looks like Soul. What could this mean for the group of seven friends when this girl appears in Death City? A/N: I don't own any one but Sonata, Kagetora, Sebastian, and Adrianne. Enjoy!
1. Soul, is that you?

**Moon-chan: Hey guess what everyone!**

**Soul: What?**

**Moon-chan: I made a new OC and guess what else!**

**Shade: Onea-chan, just tell them man you're annoying…**

**Moon-chan: Shade- chan spoiled my fun, but dun, dun, dun Soul has a Twin!**

**Everyone: WHAT!**

**Moon-chan: Well since everyone is still in shock here is the disclaimer, I do not own SOUL EATER. If I did the anime would've had a much more definite ending, with Soul and Maka admitting their feelings, but any way enjoy the story.**

AN UNKNOWN SIBLING?

Chapter 1

My name is Sonata; some of you might know me better as the used to be unknown twin sister of Soul. Soul didn't even know about me until a couple of weeks ago when I suddenly appeared on his doorstep with nothing, but the clothes on my back. You see the Evans had twins when Soul was born, but they, and by they I mean my father, didn't want to deal with a girl. I was raised mostly by the household staff, and the books that I was given in place of human companionship. I was never allowed out of my rooms, everything that I needed was passed under the door. When I was little I used to sit on the enclosed balcony that came with my room and stare at the sky wondering what it would be like to be free, but I knew that even though I was a girl I would never get to escape, I was after all the only one in the family at least at that point who knew the true character of my the man who called himself our father. My twin well he never actually got to see me, but he knew that someone his age was locked in the room across from his. Whenever he was upset when he was little he would sit outside my door and talk to me. I don't know why, but even though he came to me only rarely I felt as though I had someone that I could count on.

One day when I was twelve I learned that my brother had left. He had left because the weapon inside his soul manifested itself. When I found out I smiled, at least one of us had been able to escape this hell hole. Right at this moment you are probably wondering why I am telling you all this instead of telling you all what happened when I appeared at Soul's house and well there is a reason for that. The reason is that when I turned seventeen, I myself manifested as a weapon. I didn't even give anyone the option to find out about my transformation. As soon as I found that I could make a blade appear from anywhere I wanted on my body I escaped by breaking the door to my prison down. As soon as I did that I ran to the airport. One of the maids had been giving me money over the years from someone they wouldn't name and I took all that money and left for Death City.

When I arrived in Death City I bought myself a purple and black motorcycle. I knew that I would need it to take me to where I needed to go. As I drove through the town I smiled even wider, my shark like teeth gleaming as I drove. When I got to what looked like a park I got off my bike and went to the basketball court. When I got there my smile grew even wider. On the court were a bunch of people my age playing a game that I had played by myself for most of my young life. I stood watching them play with covered scarlet eyes when suddenly one of them shouted over to me, "Soul I thought that you couldn't come today." My eyebrow rose and I looked behind myself to make sure that the kid was talking to me.

"Who are you talking to," I asked the kid my waist length silver hair hidden under the hat that I had stuffed it into.

"Well you of course. I wouldn't talk to some that was not worthy of my Godliness," stated the blue haired boy that had called to me.

"Well my name isn't Soul," I stated as I walked onto the court with a swish of my hips. I had been standing in the shade so some of my features had been obscured by the light, namely my chest.

When I came into the light the other boy that had been playing the game looked at me and then said, "I think we should take you to Soul," he stated in a serious tone. "Liz, Patti, we're leaving."

Then the bubbly blonde girl yelled in a very hyper voice, "K!"

The other two girls looked at each other and just nodded as the boys grabbed my arms to lead me to this person named Soul. At the time I had no clue that this Soul was the same Soul that was my brother. As we passed my bike I forced the boys to let go of me, "Just lead the way I," said irritably, "I just bought this beauty, and I am not going to let it get stolen because you two idiots decided to man handle me." At this the hyper blonde started to laugh. I just continued to walk wheeling my bike next to me as to follow the boys who were leading the way.

After about ten minutes we arrived at the place that they were taking me to, and sure enough when the group of people that had taken me here got to the door it opened to reveal a more masculine version of the same face that I wore. I gasped and then much to my displeasure I fainted, but luckily I was caught by someone's quick thinking, but still don't know who. When I woke a few minutes later it was to find myself laying on a couch with every single person hovering over me. I pinched my nose in aggravation and then I noticed that my sunglasses were missing, "Damn it," I hissed as I sat up quickly.

"Whoa, don't get up so fast, you might faint again…man this is so uncool," some said pushing so that I was lying down again. I turned my scarlet eyes on the person pushing me down in a glare. When our eyes connected and he noticed the unique color of my eyes he recoiled so fast that I was surprised that he didn't fall on his ass.

I sat up again to see everyone in the room staring at me with wide eyes. It was then that I felt that my hat had fallen off when I sat up the first time, "Shit fire, what the freaking hell," I screeched as I reached for my hat, but before I could grab it someone touched my hand.

When I followed the arm that touched me I came face to face with someone who instead of fear that people had when they looked at me held only curiosity, "Hey, no need to hide your hair or your eyes. No one here is going to hurt you," She told me softly as she sat down next to me.

"Hey, Soul," the blue haired idiot said. "I didn't know that you were so popular that the girls were starting to dress like you."

I started to twitch at that the girl next to me noticed this so she turned to the boy who was talking. "Black*star," she hissed, but the idiot continued, and is when it happened. "Maka…chop!" The boy was out cold.

The person that they called Soul looked at me and then did a double take, then proceeded asked me, "What is your name."

"My name…my name…" I said as though in deep thought tapping my chin thoughtfully. "Oh, right that's it. My name is Sonata Ella Evans." My name had left the entire room in a dead silence. I sweat dropped, "Ummm… did I do something wrong?"

"No," the girl next to me said her bright green eyes watching the boy that was called Soul intently.

"Can I ask a question," I asked softly my true colors coming out as I pulled my legs to my chest.

"Go ahead," she said.

"Uh-ummm, what is everyone here's names, I mean I'm new here and I don't know anyone," I babbled.

Suddenly, nervous laughter filled the room as the tension broke. "That sounds like a reasonable request," the girl stated. "Well that there is Black*star, the girl next to him is Tsubaki his partner, right there is Death the Kid, and next to him are Patti and Liz Thompson. That right there is Soul and I'm his partner Maka."

"Ok then…ummm… what do you mean by partner? Are you guys dating," I asked.

In unison the both Maka and Soul sputtered, "N-NO!" They then looked at each other and blushed. This is when I started to laugh.

"Okay moving on," Maka stated as I soon as my laughter had died down. "I mean that we're all meister and weapon partners." My eyes rounded as I realized that I had come to exact place that could help me with my problem.

"That's great," I squealed then I scratched my head in embarrassment when they all looked at me funny, especially Soul. "I mean that I just found out that I'm a weapon and well I turn into a black, silver, and purple scythe."

Soul's eyes rounded in surprise when I said that I was a weapon and then got even wider when I said that I was a scythe. "Wait a minute," he said softly. "You're an Evans and a scythe too?"

My right eyebrow rose, "Yeah, and I came out here looking for my twin brother that I never got to meet because my stupid father decided that I should be locked up because I was born a girl instead of a boy, what heck is that to you, ne?" I was seriously close to being pissed off.

"What he means is that you're the same as him except that well you're a girl," Death the Kid stated to me as he was sent a glare from Soul.

I took this information with a confused look then I snapped my fingers and asked, "Soul what age were you when you left the estate?"

"I was twelve why?"

I smiled then proceeded on, "Wasn't there a person that you talked to, but you never saw the person because they were locked in their room?"

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago…wait are you trying to hint at something?"

I face palmed, '_What the hell is this guy dense or something?'_ "Soul, you really are a fool aren't you?"

Maka looked at Soul and then burst out laughing before she answered for her partner, "Soul, don't you get it, you big dummy. She was the girl that was locked in the room."

Soul's mouth dropped at that because as soon as she had said that it made sense to him as to why I looked like him, and why I was the same weapon as him well that is beside the point. "Soul Eater Evans, I'm your twin sister," I stated bluntly. The entire room went silent. They couldn't believe that someone like Soul had a twin, and that she was also of weapon blood when no else in his family had manifested. I looked at Soul hard then asked suddenly, "Do you have a scar that bisects your torso, and you got it when you were about thirteen?"

"Yes," Soul answered, but he wasn't looking at me he was looking intently at his partner who had stiffened at the question.

I smiled and said, "Well every time someone in the family gets hurt the youngest female takes the largest amount of the pain, and that is both the blessing and the curse of being born a twin. I am so used to pain that I don't even notice it unless something like a family member dying happens. The person will die, but they will die painlessly thanks to the stupid experiments that had been done on me as a child. I have, for lack of a better word, scars all over my body because of people getting hurt. Also when I accept someone as my family that isn't blood related they become part of the web of people who I help."

Everyone in the room looked at me as though I was cursed and they pitied me. Then suddenly the girl that I had been told her name was Tsubaki asked, "How can you be so calm about something that can cause you so much pain?"

"I've lived with it my entire life," I shrugged. "I guess I'm just used to it."

There was a loud bang as though someone had just blown something up, but when I looked I saw that Soul had punched a hole through one of the walls. "No one should be used to pain. No one," he growled as he turned his crimson eyes to look into mine.

"Well I am nii-san so deal with it," I said not backing down from the staring contest that we were having. I looked around the room at the people that my brother kept around himself and noticed that they all wore the same horrified expression on their faces. I shook my head as I stood up, "I need to go; I have to find a place to live."

"Wait a minute," Maka said as she stood up to. "I'll be right back…Blair, Soul, come with me please." I sighed I could guess what she was planning, and though I appreciated it I knew that there was more to the fact that I ran away that I wasn't telling them yet that could hurt everyone. "Alright, then," Maka said as she Blair and Soul came back into the room. "You'll be staying with us; after all you are Soul's sister."

"I'm sorry, but I can't there are some things that I need to do that I can't do with other people around me."

"What do you mean?" Maka asked her face full of interest.

"I mean that I need to practice and practice some more."

"If you have to work with your weapon form then Soul and I can help you with that. I know that this is a lot to take in and all especially due to the fact that you haven't had much human contact while you grew up, but I'm not letting you run around without someone with you. I mean Stein could get a hold of you and once he finds out about your ability…he'll want to do experiments on you and all that," Maka rambled until Soul put his hand over her mouth.

"Alright, alright already I'll stay, but if anyone gets hurt because of all this just a fair warning I should have left as soon as I realized who you all were."

"Cool," was my entire brother said before he went off to one of the rooms that were off the living room.

**To be continued:**

**Soul: Why the hell does this chick have the same initials as me?**

**Moon-chan: That was kinda the idea Soul- kun…I wanted to write her that way.**

**Sonata: Ummm… Moon-chan I'm right here you know?**

**Moon- chan: (blushes) I know Sonata- chan, but you know how I am right (winks)**

**Sonata: (grins evily) I know teehee.**

**Maka: Soul, she seems nice.**

**Soul: Yeah to you maybe…She seems evil just like Monzepelmoon.**

**Shade: You do realize that you are about to get another Nina- Chop right.**

**Soul: (Horrified Look)**

**Moon-chan: NINA….CHOP!**

**Shade: (laughing) Well that ends this chapter… Please R&R and I will personally place you in a seat of power when I take over the world.**

**Moon- chan: Just R&R and ignore the fact that she wants to take over the world…(whispers to reader) Just humor her okay that's what the entire family does.**

**Shade: Chris, I heard that!**

**Moon-chan: Whoops, gotta go, until next time sayonara. **


	2. Blackstar pisses people off

**Moon-chan: I like the response that I got for the first chapter…when I looked at the reviews it just made my day so thank to **_**MusicOfMadness, Devi Le'sMirror, **_**and last, but most certainly my friend **_**Olivia the rat**_**! Love you Olivia-chan!**

**Shade: Onea-chan people are getting annoyed with you.**

**Patti: (laughing) Moon-chan is funny!**

**Moon-chan: (confused) I didn't do anything…**

**Liz: Don't worry about it she confuses us all.**

**Moon-chan: Okay, then well on with the show!**

**Death the Kid: Monzepelmoon does not own Soul Eater, but she does own this plot line, and the character of Sonata Ella Evans. (Looks at Shade) You're perfectly symmetrical, so pretty…**

**Moon-chan: (face palm) Would someone shut Kid- kun up!**

**Sonata: I got him…**

**Shade: Onea-chan you're talking to yourself again….**

**Sonata and Moon-chan: No I'm not!**

**Shade: I'm not even going to glorify that with an answer.**

An Unknown Sibling?

Chapter2

I lay outside in the park that my brother and his partner had dragged me to, and I honestly could of cared less if that Black*star kid would leave me the hell alone! Come on when someone is relaxing under a tree does this kid think that it is okay for him to annoy the living heck out of the person? He was now hanging upside down right in front of my face so that answers that question. "You might want to get your face out of mine this minute if you know what's good for you," I hissed at the idiot.

"NO ONE TELLS A GOD, WHAT TO DO," the idiot shouted right into my face.

This time though Maka wasn't there to see me twitch in time to save the idiot from something that he never thought he would see, someone who could get irritated faster than Maka, "You will move your mortal butt out of my face or else," I hissed in a deadly soft voice, again warning him to leave before I did something that he would not like.

"MAKE ME, HAHAHAHA," he practically yelled.

It was then that it happened, "Sonata- chop," I yelled as a guitar smashed into his head knocking him out. "I told you to leave me alone," I called back to the comatose boy as I walked back over to where my brother and his mietster had told me to meet them after they got out of school. When I got to the spot I noticed that my brother was fighting not to laugh at something and then I turned to find Black*star making faces at my back, "You want another one or something," I yelled to the blue haired boy.

He stopped and shook his head quickly, "I want a real fight," he said.

I smiled and shrugged, "Well I might as well get this over with," I said as I reached into the back pocket of my skinny jeans to pull out the fingerless gloves that I had just in case someone challenged me to a fight. This idiot was in for a surprise, I grinned wickedly at the wanna be ninja. I stood in a ready stance my eyes on Black*star, and then I taunted him, "Yo, I thought that you were some kind of ninja! Are you gonnna just stand there."

After I had spoken he suddenly wasn't standing where he was before, but I knew where he would be I spun quickly, jumping into the air and kicking the unsuspecting boy in the face. "What the hell," he screamed reeling back because if the force of my kick. I smiled and then I jumped into the tree above him and then flipped down behind him. I then proceeded to knock his feet out from under him.

"Is that all you got," I called to him after I had performed three back had springs, to get away from him before he could get up.

He growled as he charged at me, his eyes becoming stars as he released more of his power to become faster. I yawned, this was getting boring, then I did something that made him stop in his tracks I just stood there and took the blow from his fist not flinching or moving an inch when it struck me. When he removed his hand from my cheek he looked at it then he looked at me. "How could you take that, not even Kid can take a punch from me without reeling back from it," he asked his eyes full of wonder and at the same time confusion.

"Where you listening yesterday when I was talking about my ability to take on the pain of others at all," I said as I leaned against a tree that was behind me.

"There's an ability like that?"

"Yeah, and now if you don't mind I have to go learn how to control my weapon form." I walked away from him to go to the training fields, and over my shoulder I called, "Oh! And Black*star next time I tell you to leave me alone and you don't you're going to get your big head stuck in a tuba."

A few hours later I was breathing heavily as I sat down on the ground. Next to me sat an interestingly enough sleeping Maka leaning on a very affectionate looking Soul. I grinned, my shark like teeth shining in the light of the setting sun. I was going to have a lot of fun "helping" these two get together as well has learning to control my weapon form. As I watched the two of them I thought about some things that I had read about in my books that would help me get them to admit their feelings to one another, but I was going to need a little help. I had a feeling that I knew exactly who to ask. My brother was going to be in for it when I was done and so was Maka.

I looked up at the moon with its bloody smile and grinned at it. This was going to be interesting even though I had just come here to get away from my own problems, problems that I knew were going to come back a bite me and anyone that I allowed close to me. I sighed, I needed to learn what I could before I had to disappear from everyone's lives so that they wouldn't be dragged into this battle that was coming.

**Moon-chan: So, what does everyone think? **

**Sonata: This sounds very foreboding.**

**Shade: Onea-chan have you been in the emo corner recently ? (eyebrow raised in question)**

**Moon-chan: No!**

**Shade: Really?**

**Soul: She's been reading a lot of tragedies lately if that answers your question. **

**Maka: She was eating a lot of chocolate too.**

**Moon-chan: I was not!**

**Sonata: I think that this is getting out of hand, don't you think Liz?**

**Liz: I'm staying out of this one, Shade- chan is one scarey chick….(whispers to Sonata) did you hear what she did to Kid? **

**Sonata: What, no…what did she, do?**

**Liz: She was pissed because Kid decided to mess with her clothes to make them more symmetrical, and he touched her favorite shirt….and well now he has a very asymmetrical tattoo on his chest, it's temporary, but he doesn't know that. **

**Sonata: (laughing) Yeah you shouldn't mess with Shade- chan she's one evil girl.**

**Shade: thank you.**

**Moon-chan: Well the subject isn't the story anymore, but please review, sayonara! **


	3. Deathcity, Nevada Charaters welcome

**Moon-chan: Sorry that this was so late in coming, I've been distracted, but better late than never so here is the third chapter of Unknown Sibling…I know that you don't want to waste time reading about me talking to you so I'll cut to the chase, I don't won anything, but the plot and my OC's. Enjoy!**

Unknown Sibling

Chapter 3

I sat on a tree branch outside my brother's apartment waiting for him and Maka to come out, they said that we were going to see what we could do about soul resonance, but the person that came out of the apartment was Blair, the magical cat that loved to make my twin have nose- bleeds. Blair noticed me up in the tree, and called up to me, "Sonata-chan, what are you doing up there?"

"Nothing, just hanging," I answered as I swung myself backwards so that I was hanging upside down from the tree branch.

Blair started to laugh, "You may not have had much contact with other people, but you are one funny girl." I grinned as I flipped off the branch. "You have the same teeth as your brother that is awesome; I always wanted to know what a female Soul would look like. (_A/N: she means one that isn't the one Soul was in the manga_)"

"You're quiet the character aren't you Blair- chan," I asked as I walked closer to her.

She shrugged. "I guess, never really thought about it that way."

"I know, but where are you going right now? You don't have work until later," I said as I stopped about a foot in front of her.

"No, I'm off tonight. I just figured that I would go out and get some new clothes. I've been feeling kind of antsy lately. I think that there is something coming, but I can't really tell. Would you like to go with me? I mean you don't have much of a wardrobe or anything do you?"

"Nope, I a… kind of ran away. I wasn't able to grab much in the way of clothing," I said scratching the back of my head in a sheepish manner, though I was not in the least regretting leaving the hell hole that was where I was locked up for most of my life.

"I see, then it's settled you're going shopping with me." And with that I was promptly dragged away with the cat woman to go looking for clothes.

We had been shopping together for hours now, and I was tired, not to mention that Blair was still going strong. As I walked by her carrying my things, I sensed someone following us. I thought at the moment that I was being paranoid so I didn't say anything, until the stalker attacked me with a gun. "Damn it," I muttered as I dodged to bullet, literally. " Blair- chan, you alright?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Peachy, you have any experience wielding a weapon?"

"No, but I'm a cat…we don't live long if we don't adapt. Why do you ask," she replied as she stood.

"Cause, I haven't perfected my partial transformation yet, and I need someone to wield my weapon form."

"I'll give it a go."

"Sonata Evans, you've been a very bad girl," the prick, who had attacked me said as he moved closer to try and grab me. When he made a swipe to clutch my arm, I side stepped him. "Master, wants you to return home, he has plans for you…oh yes, he has plans for the disobedient one."

"What the hell are you talking about you bastard," I said as I took Blair's hand.

"Your father wants you to return to the house, after all… your mother is no longer of any use to him, now he needs a new weapon."

"Well, he sure as hell isn't going to get me!" With that I transformed into my weapon form. My staff sleek and sliver with a motif of wings at the top of it where the crescent blade, cruved out leathally, the blade resembling my brothers except that it was purple and black waves not a red and black zig- sag pattern. Blair caught me in her hands and swung my blade at the person that was trying to take me away again.

"Silly girl, it isn't over, not until the Master says it is," the man gurgled as he choked on his own blood, and disappeared leaving behind a bright red soul.

"What the heck was that?" I walked over to the soul, and poked it not knowing what it was. The red item moved slightly, and then I heard running footsteps.

"Sonata- chan, are you alright," Maka shouted as she came into earshot, my brother close behind her.

"Yeah, I- uh- think so," I said then I started to sway. Using my powers still took its toll on me, considering I wasn't used to it yet I guess that was to be expected.

"Whoa, there," a husky voice said behind me as an unknown male, helped me to remain upright.

**Moon-chan: Cliffy, Yay! Please R&R, nagging tends to make me write faster so PM me if you want the next chapter up sooner, than it took to put this one up.**

**Shade: She's right it really does help to nag her, that's how I got her to complete a lot of her stuff, course I could do it in person, but over the net works to.**

**BOTH: Sayonara until next time!**


	4. Wait Tenshi, Scythe what!

**Moon-chan: I got nagged, teehee! Thank you for doing so MedusaSlaveMenoe. **

**Shade: Someone actually PMed you. (starts to laugh)**

**Moon-chan: You're so mean (pouts) Any way here is chapter four. **

Unknown Sibling

Chapter Four

Third Person POV

Maka rushed over to Blair and Sonata her green eyes wide with worry. "Blair- chan, what happened," Soul asked as he looked at the guy that had caught his twin.

"We got attacked by a pre- kishin, and Sonata- chan and fought back. The kishin egg said something about your parents too."

"Hey, man. Can I get some help over here? This girl is running a fever," the unknown male said cobalt blue eyes meeting scarlet.

"What," Soul shouted as he rushed over to confirm the guy's exclamation. As he checked Sonata over she stirred slightly. "I think she's coming around. Maka, Blair, she should take her to see Stein."

Maka came over to her partner, her eyes full of worry. "I'll carry her," the still unnamed boy said as he picked Sonata up into a firmer hold. Soul nodded as he grabbed the red soul that Sonata had left still hanging in the air. Maka and Blair followed behind the two boys worry all over their faces.

"Who is he," Blair asked Maka, her amber eyes on the boy who had black hair in a style similar to that of Soul's and blue eyes that looked alert and cautious.

Maka looked at him with her soul perception, and her eyes widened as she looked at the boy in front of her. "He's a miester soul. Right now he's somehow resonating with Sonata. I don't know who he is, but he seems to be a nice guy."

After about half an hour of walking the group made it to the dispensary of Shibusen. When they got there Nygus, the school's nurse since the pervious nurse left (**A/N: I know that Medusa has a lot more back story than this, but I don't feel like getting into it.**). When Soul and Maka walked in accompanied by Blair and two people that the demon blade didn't know she immediately sat them all down and started to look everyone over. Once the woman was done checking him over Soul said, "Ah, Nygus- sensei, can you tell what's wrong with that her? That guy who was carrying her when we came in said that she had a fever when he caught her when she passed out."

"I see," Nygus said as she set to taking Sonata's temperature. Suddenly Sonata's back arched and she screamed. Protruding from her back were blades that seemed to form a pair from wings. She started to sweat and her voice rose in volume with each passing minute.

"Sonata-chan, what's wrong," Blair cried. The cat- girl was really worried for her new friend. Soul didn't look to good himself, the normally cool guy looked as though he was going to hurl. As the minutes passed the ebony haired boy stood there without moving, his eyes emotionless.

Then just as the screams seemed to dying down a bit Maka's father and Stein came into the room. "What's all the commotion," Stein asked in his usual monotone.

"She, started to scream bloody murder when Nygus- sensei took her temperature, and then these blades came out of her back," Maka said her voice soft, almost too low for any of the people in the room to catch because of the wails of pain still coming from Sonata.

"And who is she? She's a weapon that much I can tell, but her soul seems to connect to too many others for my soul perception to tell me which one is hers," Stein said as he looked hard at Sonata.

"She's my twin sister," Soul said then stood in front of Stein with his arms crossed in a defiant manner. "If you think of hurting her you are going to have to go through me."

"Calm down Eater, I was just trying to figure out why she's screaming as though she's in hell." Then Stein noticed the young man who still hadn't said anything since carrying in Sonata. "Who might you be?"

"My name is Kagetora Yokai. I just encountered these people on my way here from England. I have no clue what's going on."

"I see, what's her name, Soul?"

"Her name is Sonata Ella Evans," Soul answered looking at his distressed twin who he still didn't know very well. "Do have any ideas on what's wrong with her?"

"No."

"What," everyone was surprised by Maka's sudden shout. "What do you mean that you have no idea what's wrong with her, she's right there in front of you, and you can't tell what's ailing her!"

"Maka, calm down," Death- Scythe said, in an unusual show of composure when he was around his daughter. "He said he had no idea, he never said that he didn't know what was wrong with her."

"Will you all freaking stop fighting already," a female voice suddenly growled in irritation. It was then that everyone noticed that Sonata had stopped screaming and woken up.

"Sonata-chan," Blair squealed as she pounced onto the bed in her cat form.

"Chill, Blair-chan," It was just one of my fits that's all. I'm fine, and would someone please get the stitched guy away from me, he's creepy. Cool, but creepy, and I'm not in the mood to deal with it."

"What the hell happened," Soul asked his twin as she sat up.

"Oh- nothing much just some bastard nearly killing someone very close to me," Sonata said tiredly as she looked at her brother with meaning in her gaze. "Soul I have a question for you, where in our family tree do you think we got out weapon blood from?"

"I always thought that we got it from father's side of the family,why?"

"We got it from mother's side, and –cough – she is just like us, but before she could learn to control her power someone with ill intent found her, and enslaved her. I always thought that it was funny that I would get tons of money every month, and that I would sense another weapon soul even after you left." Sonata started to cough then, and she couldn't finish what she was saying for a few minutes.

"What do you mean," Soul asked what Sonata was trying to get across to him not penetrating his thick skull yet.

"I mean that our father enslaved our mother before she was able to know better than to trust a damn Warlock you block headed idiot."

"Wait we have witch blood too," Soul's eyes widened at this, but he couldn't resist saying to get a comfirmation from the girl sitting on the bed.

"Yes, we were born from the union of a Warlock and a Weapon."

"Does Wes have anything to do with this?"

"You're talking about the guy who was always playing the violin, right?"

"Yeah," Soul replied, anxiousness making him shift from foot to foot.

"No, he doesn't even remember that father wiped his memories of me, you, and everyone else. The only thing that father couldn't erase was the soul bond that I have with those I love even if I have never met them. I passed out because _he_ beat mother because the kishin egg didn't capture me like he wanted it to. Apparently when he gets tiered of mother he was planning on using me," after she finished speaking she started she shake which then led to her starting to cry.

"Tiger, panther, wild cat…cat nap," Kagetora suddenly said and calm filled the room. "Thank you Lady Sonata for confirming what the Warlock Council has long suspected."

"WHAT," Blair screeched as she transformed into her human form to stand with her arms spread in front of Sonata. "You're a Warlock too, and you think that we're going to let you take Sonata- chan away from us!"

"Calm down please, Neko- san. I mean no harm to the Tenshi Scythe. I am just investigating the disappearance of multiple blades such as her. My father was in fact recently murdered by someone wielding one."

"What the heck is a Tenshi Scythe," Maka asked. "I've never heard of any such thing."

"Let me ask you all this then, has anyone in your recorded history seen or heard of a female being a Scythe," Kagetora asked his tone serious and just a little frustrated.

"No, I've only heard of males, and they are usually called Yokai or Demon Scythes," Spirit said thoughtfully.

"That is because a female Scythe is called a Tenshi or Angel Scythe. They are rare and have powers that are different compared to those of a male scythe. That is one of the reasons that we are so worried about what Calcifer Evans could be up to."

"I see, then I guess that I'm going to need to keep you around huh, magic boy," Sonata said as she stood with Blair, now in cat form again, in her arms.

Kagetora looked at the white haired girl and then turned and walked out of the room. As the door closed behind him Sonata heard him say, "I'll be there if you're in a bind Angel-chan."

**Moon-chan: So what did everyone think of this chapter? I thought that I came up with quite a few twists that will have you all going WTF? I would love to know what you are thinking, don't hesitate to review, but please be polite. Thank you for reading, the next chapter will be up soon hopefully, until then Caio!**


	5. There's more to it than that

**Moon-chan: Sorry that this is so late, I was on a one-shot hype for a while. I took the time to make sure that this one opens some doors for speculation though. I hope you all like what's happening so far, and please let me know if you think that something could've been written better. **

**Shade: *bops Moon on the head* **

**Moon-chan: Ow, what was that for?**

**Shade: You do realize that they've all been waiting like a month since the last chapter, and here you are babbling about other things when all they want to know is what's going on in the story. **

**Maka: Hey, Soul, Shade is giving Moon-chan another lecture on character commentaries at the beginning of her chapters again. **

**Soul: Sounds interesting…by the way what do you think she's going to do with us in this chapter, Tiny-tits?**

**Maka: Maka-chop!**

**Soul: *out cold***

**Moon-chan and Shade: *stop fighting for a moment and say in unison* Does he ever learn?**

**Tsubaki: Monzepelmoon does not own Soul Eater, just the characters Kagetora, Sonata, Calsifer Evans, and Soul's mother….also the plot line. *Moon-chan whispers into Tsubaki's ear* She also says that if you steal any of the ideas in this story and she finds out she will let Shade wreak havoc on you. **

**Moon-chan: *grinning* Thank you Tsubaki-chan, and now on with the story before my sister kills me. **

Unknown Sibling

Chapter 5

I sat on the hospital bed after Kagetora left with my brother, Maka, Blair and the three adults all looking at me then at Soul and back again, then after a few minutes Black*star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, and Patti brust into the room. "Sonata-chan, are you alright?" Tsubaki asked as she came to my bedside.

"I'm fine," I replied as she started to look me over.

Suddenly, Kidd started ranting about how my symmetry was off from the attack, and he went on about it for a good ten minutes before he started to get on my nerves. Then I pulled out of nowhere, a cello, and threw the instrument at Kidd's head with a growled, "Sonata-chop." Everyone in the room except the knocked out Grim Reaper stared. "What," I said. "He was annoying me!"

Soul started to laugh as everyone else in the room stared in a shocked silence at the cello that was coming out of Kidd's head. A few minutes later it dawned on Black*star what I had done and he started to laugh a little late. I rolled my eyes. Then Maka spoke up, "Papa, Dr. Stein, Sonata needs to talk to Lord Death don't you think?"

"Maka's right," Kidd jumped in to the conversation waking from his stupor.

Spirit sighed, but nodded. "I think that we should take her to the Death Room then." Then Spirit grinned," By the way for the fact that you're related to Octopus head you look mighty sexy." Maka growled at her father as I bared my teeth, and Soul looked like he wanted to kill something, most likely Spirit.

"What did you just say," Soul growled as he moved toward Spirit, who had a shit-eating grin on his face. I followed his gaze and noticed that it was on my generous chest. At this realization I snapped.

"What the _HELL, _are you leering at you perverted old man," I hissed. Spirit snapped his eyes fearfully to my angry scarlet orbs. At my words Maka's eyes narrowed in anger and Soul's became slits.

"Death Scythe," Soul said through clenched teeth.

"Papa," Maka said at the same time as Soul in the same tone of voice.

"You really should've kept your mouth shut and your eyes on the floor," Stein droned from his place near the door.

"Bu-tan agrees with Stein-kun ~nya!" Blair's pronouncement caused Spirit to break down with his usual blubbering about how he loved Maka and her mother. This, however, was soon put to an end by a quick Maka-chop.

XXX

After an hour we, meaning Kidd, Liz, Patti, Black*star, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, Stein, Blair and I, all got to the Death room. When we entered the room that reminded me of a picture of a graveyard that I had seen when I was still locked up. As I stared in awe at my surroundings my twin chuckled, "Sonata, you're going to catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that."

"Shut up, Soul," I snapped closing my mouth. It was then that Lord Death came into view and I started to laugh. The guy looked freakin' hilarious. As I laughed at the person in front of me, Patti joined in for no particular reason. At my laughter looked in question at the other people in the group, he hadn't heard that there was a new person in town.

"Hello," the masked being asked in his comically high voice. Hearing his voice though only served to send me into another fit of laughter, which in turn made Patti do so as well.

"Sonata, be serious please," Maka said with a sigh. Soul chuckled and I grinned as I finally managed to suppress my mirth.

"Alright, I'm good , Maka. I'm good." Then I turned to eye the funny looking ruler of Death City with a cynical eye.

"Lord Death, I would like to introduce Sonata Ella Evans. Soul's younger twin sister…and a Tenshi scythe," Maka said.

"Tenshi scythe, you don't say," Lord Death said I looked at him hard my scarlet eyes flashing with irritation.

"You're hiding something," I said bluntly with folded arms. Everyone in the room excluding Lord Death looked at me with wide eyes. No one in this room had suspected that their leader was hiding something from them. "Tenshi scythes are rare, but they are always females who turn into scythes. This is extremely different from male scythes called Yokai/ Demon scythes. You aren't surprised by my arrival therefore you must already have a Tenshi scythe in your school," I stated looking the powerful being right in the eye. "And I have a feeling that I have already met her, your Tenshi scythe."

"You're right, we do have a scythe such as the one that you speak of, however, for her own protection we did not tell her."

"Well then I guess I must tell you that for her own protection you tell _her_ now," I growled as I glared at him. My brother came up next to me and put a restraining hand on my shoulder. I looked at Maka out of the corner of my eye, and watched as she worked through everything that she had learned about my weapon's classification, and then light dawned in her green eyes.

"It's me isn't it," she whispered in surprise. I nodded as she looked between me and the man that had kept the secret from her. Lord Death sighed. Soul looked pissed now, but only someone that knew him well or in my case shared his face, would notice the change in his demeanor. Maka noticed Soul tense beside me as her eyes returned back to Lord Death. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've handled it." She glanced at Soul as she came up on his other side and took his hand in hers. "No," she amended, "We could've handled it." She gave Soul's hand a squeeze which I saw him return.

I turned my gaze back to Death and narrowed my eyes as I spoke, "I take it you've realized what is happening to the others of my kind?"

"I have heard the rumors of a warlock taking young Angel scythes and using their abilities for his own needs," he replied with a sigh.

"It's good to know that I don't have to keep my investigation a secret from you , Death," a deep baritone said from behind me, sending shivers up my spine.

"Who might you be?" the reaper asked as Kagetora came up on the opposite side of me where my brother was not.

"I'm Kagetora Yokai, and my father was killed by that rouge warlock because he was looking into the disappearance of his best friend. I'm here to request that I am allowed to attend this school and if Miss Evans isn't adverse to the idea, become her partner."

"Why should I do that young warlock?" Death asked.

"Considering the fact that she and I know the enemy best wouldn't you say that it is a good idea to team us up," the black haired, blue eyed warlock said placing a gentle hand on my arm.

Soul spoke up then, "I agree with him not only is it the best idea strategically, but also for her safety."

Maka nodded in agreement with my twin's thoughts. "Well I do need a miester," I said looking at Death meaningfully.

Kidd cut in then, "Father, I believe that allowing them to join the school would be beneficial considering the fact that Mr. Yokai knows more about Tenshi Scythes than we do."

"I believe they're right Death, it would be in our best interests to allow them both to attend provided that they are not averse to living together like a regular meister, weapon pair," Stein said in his usual bored tone.

"I have no problems as long as Kagetora has none," I said as I looked at Kagetora to see what he would say.

"I don't see a reason why not as long as no one has a problem helping with the investigation," Kagetora replied.

Soul grinned revealing his sharp teeth; I returned the grin with an identical one of my own which caused Blair to start gushing. I rolled my eyes as the cat woman grabbed my hands from my brother and my new partner to give me a crushing hug. "Blair…can't…breathe," I gasped as I was suffocated by her. Everyone in the room laughed at the spectacle that Blair and I were making and I laughed a long with them knowing that I now had people that I could look to when I needed help other than myself.

**Moon-chan: What a lovely bunch of developments.**

**Sonata: I like how I figured out that Death was hiding that fact that Maka is like me. I'm not alone. **

**Maka: What are the other abilities of a Tenshi Scythe? **

**Moon-chan: Not telling! You all have to wait to find that out *wink***

**Shade: *everyone is imploring her to get Moon to answer Maka's question* *Shade holds up her hands* I'm not going to mess up the story guys that would be wrong. Plus what would keep you reading if she gave everything away? **

**Everyone: *sigh***

**Moon-chan: *laugh* Please review! I love to hear from my adorable readers! Just be polite and I won't send Maka to take your soul. *winks* Until next time, sayonara! **


	6. Life and Death

**Moon-chan: I know that I took forever in getting this done, but to make up for it this chapter is much longer than the previous chapters. **

**Soul: This story is weird, so uncool.**

**Maka: Soul, Shut up will you?**

**Chrona: I don't know how to deal with this.**

**Ragnorok: Wimp!**

**Shade: Monzepelmoon-nee-chan does not own Soul Eater she just owns her fan characters and the plot line for this story, she knows when people take her stuff believe me so don't try it.**

**Moon-chan: Thanks, Shade-chan for that lovely disclaimer, now on with the story. **

Unknown Sibling

Chapter 6

I rolled out of bed the morning after being admitted into DWMA. I also was moved into an apartment right next door to my brother with my new miester. I left my room after pulling on a pair of jeans and a black v-neck tee-shirt. I padded into the kitchen in my socks and slippers to make something to eat before I woke up the sleeping warlock in the other room. As I cooked I hummed a song that I had taught myself a long time ago. When I had made two generous stacks of pancakes with sausage I knocked on Kagetora's door. "Kagetora-kun, breakfast is ready," I called through the wood. All I got in response was a grunt. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to see Kagetora standing next to his bed shirtless. My eyes widened as I back pedaled out of the room blushing. I then ran into my own room my face the same color as my eyes. 'Oh, my gosh,' I thought as I breathed slowly trying to calm my racing heart.

"Sonata-san, are you alright," I heard Kagetora ask from the other side of my door.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just need to put my hair up," I said quickly as not to have him try and come into my room to see what was wrong. I could almost feel him roll his eyes as he walked to our kitchen where I had laid out our breakfast. It took me a few minutes to gather my composure back to me. Once I had myself under control I went back out and started my first day as a student of Death Weapon Miester Academy.

When we arrived at the school I encountered a blonde guy who thought that he could do whatever he wanted. As soon as Kagetora and I had gotten to the top of the stairs, the boy tried to grab me, and I hid behind the intimidating warlock that was next to me. I may have put on a strong front, but I was actually a pretty shy person. The guy then proceeded to glare at my partner, who just stared back at the guy in a nonchalant manner. Then he pulled me to stand in front of him so that he could give me the once over. This pissed my partner off and as some may guess it is never a good idea to make a warlock your enemy, and just as my roommate was starting to get irritated my brother and his partner along with his friends came up the stairs and Soul, to put it lightly did not like the look of what was going on. At the same moment using opposite fists Soul and Kagetora both punched the prick that still had a hand on me directly in his eyes. The funny thing is that the whole thing was perfectly symmetrical from beginning to end, and it caused Kidd to cry in joy. Once the whole ordeal was over I breathed a sigh of relief, I hated to be grabbed and if my two heroes hadn't acted when they had...let's just say I was going to put the Devil in Tenshi.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful except for the stuff that happened, or so I was told, every day. I sat through a dissection in Stein's class and listened to Mr. Albarn weep when his daughter wouldn't acknowledge him, but through it all I liked the way that everyone was so nice to me. No one here treated me like a prisoner, and that made me happy. When school let out for the day Kagetora and I went to the mission board to see what missions we could do, but sadly when we got to the area there were no more missions to choose from. So we went home.

On the way back to our apartment Kage was silent and didn't say anything at all. I didn't really mind that seeing as he wasn't really the most talkative person that I had met in the last couple days. In my opinion that person would either be Patti or Blackstar. I still didn't like Blackstar much due to the fact that he got on my nerves, and didn't know when enough was enough, talk about annoying. As we walked I looked around at the different things that were around me, this town looked like a crazy person had designed it, and I loved that. The streets were all twisted and narrow. When we were at the bottom of our stairs I turned to Kage smiling and asked, "So, what do you want for dinner?"

Kage looked at me for a moment before he spoke, "We were invited to eat over at your brother's tonight. That is if you want to go."

"That sounds great," I replied smiling and then spun on my heel to run up the stairs my ponytail streaming behind me like a banner. I opened the door to our apartment and found that it had been trashed, all of our stuff was thrown around, but from what I could tell nothing was missing. I couldn't tell if anyone was in the room still so I waited for Kage to get up the stairs.

As soon as he got to me and looked inside our living area, he held out one of his hands in an unspoken gesture asking me to transform. I nodded as I gave him my hand I glowed a soft blue and the handle of my weapon form landed in his hands. Once he was armed Kage stepped into the main room of our home. I looked out from my blade to see that the damage was only superficial, it was nowhere near as bad as I thought it was, but when we got to checking my room that was when things got ugly. There was someone still in my room and we were willing to bet that it was the same person that had been going through all our things. Kage stepping into my room silently and we found one of the men that my father had sent out to find me. This guy was looking through my things like they would hold a way to catch me. "Hey, Jerk –off! Mind telling me why you're in my house?" Kage hissed at the man who then froze and then turned to face us. When I saw him in the full light streaming through my window I screamed, the man was an animated corpse.

Kage didn't even make a reaction unless I count the grim set of his jaw. The creature moaned and then started toward Kage and I with its arms outstretched. To put it mildly I was kinda freaking out, but I didn't switch forms I knew that Kage had something up his sleeve. The warlock then brought me up into a guard position then swag me at the zombie, which when it touched my blade turned into a pile of dust that blew away out the window when Kage said a quick incantation. Once that thing was gone I reverted to my natural from to serve the damage.

As planned Kage and went over to Maka and Soul's for dinner, I was still a state over the appearance of room, and the fact that I didn't have to eat in the mess took a little off my mind. When Kage recounted what happened to the miester and weapon I could tell that they weren't any happier about it than I was, that's not counting that fact that I think my brother would happily take down the zombie a hundred times and still not have been happy about it. Maka seemed to share his sentiments though she was a little better at hiding it. Both of them seemed to take my safety very seriously since that time that I ended up in the infirmary at the school. "The thing is though that I've never heard of any of the undead following the orders of a warlock," Kage said continuing to talk as I kept silent trying not to cry or do something worse.

"That's because it wasn't following the orders of warlock," A new voice said from the direction of the livingroom window. We all turned to see a young woman with a brawny young man standing behind her.

"Who are you," Soul growled as he stepped in front of Maka and I.

"Oh, you mean little old me?" The girl laughed? I blinked at her, her hair was as red as blood and her eyes were pure black, like a demon.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Kage said taking a stance in front of me standing next to Soul.

"I am Life Scythe Adrienne, my Lady Life asked me to come and check on the two Tenshi Scythes that her husband had recently taken under his wing."

"Wait, WHAT!" Maka shouted.

**Moon-chan: And Cliff hanger!**

**Shade: That's all for this chapter.**

**Maka: See you next time, please review.**

**Moon and Shade: Ciao!**


	7. Memory lane

**Moon-chan: Hello everyone, I know, I know I took even longer than I should have posting this one and I hope that you all will forgive me. Any way this is a nice long one, though not as long as the pervious chapter. **

**Shade: Do you ever stop rambling? **

**Moon-chan: Shade- chan be nice!**

**Soul: These two are a handful, ne Maka?**

**Maka: They are, but Moon seems to change it up a bit and I like that. I mean how many times have we actually gone with the anime universe and made kind of continuation out of it?**

**Soul: I see your point *Maka and Soul continue conversation***

**Moon-chan: Someone do the disclaimer!**

**Excalibur: FOOL! My legend began in the... *Moon-chan starts to twitch violently* I only drink tea on moonlit night in France.**

**Moon-chan: NINA...CHOP! *Excalibur is K.O.'d***

**Tsubaki: Monzepelmoon does not own Soul Eater, just the plot a her five OC's, she asks that you all enjoy the story. **

**Moon-chan: Thanks, Tsubaki-chan. *smiles***

Everyone was looking at the red head with wide shocked eyes. Obviously they didn't believe what they were hearing. Adrienne sighed as she leaned against the wall near the window that she and her partner had entered through. "What I mean is that they were following the orders of one of the undead that used to be a warlock before he was turned."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would a warlock allow himself to be turned?" Kagetora asked as he glared at the girl, his icy blue eyes glaring at the girl. She just rolled her eyes in response.

"He allowed himself to be turned because he is one of those that seek immortality. He started taking untrained Tenshi scythes about twenty years ago. It wasn't brought to our attention though until Sonata and Maka appeared here in Death City," the red head said matter a factly.

Sonata gulped. She was still hiding behind Kagetora. Maka though had stepped out from behind Soul. The ash blonde was not afraid of the girl and her hulking partner. In fact if anything Maka was slightly annoyed. She didn't like her home to be invaded by people that she didn't know, much less people that came in through her window in the middle of dinner. "So Lady Life sent you here to check up on Maka and Sonata, that doesn't mean that you needed to brage into our apartment right then and there," Soul growled menacingly. His red eyes were bright with anger, considering that his sister was really skitish right now and his miester was the type of person that would jump into a situation without knowing everything made him kind of protective. In fact his left arm was a blade right now as he stood slightly in front of Maka.

"Oh, I know that, but considering that she just took out the first of the undead that she has ever faced made me want to meet her earlier than tomorrow morning," Adrienne said with a smirk.

This admission just made Maka and Sonata irritated though the latter was still behind her partner. "Well that takes care of that. Adrienne, we should be going," the tall hulking blonde said from behind the miniature girl.

"Yes, Sebastian. We'll go. See you all tomorrow." With that both of the newcomers left the way that they had come.

Sonata came out from behind Kage slowly. Her red eyes shifting in a way that told everyone in the room that she was wary of any sudden movements. Kage knowing that they would have to clean up their apartment before bed looked at Soul. "Soul, mind helping me clean up the mess next door while we leave Sonata alone with Maka?"

Soul looked to Maka to see if that was alright with her. This caused Sonata to giggle unconsciously. She thought that it was cute that her twin looked to his partner before doing something...almost like a husband.

Maka nodded to Soul who then left with Kagetora to get started on cleaning up the evidence of the ambush next door. Once the boys were gone Maka started to clean up the dishes that were laying about her kitchen table. As she cleaned she sang a song that Sonata thought was really sweet. "I'm falling down into my shadow, grasping onto every breath as I await the deadly night... (Black Paper Moon)"

Sonata leaned against the wall near the sink as she watched Maka dance around the kitchen her green eyes a light with an emotion that was forgein to the white-haired beauty. Maka continued to sing as she started the dishes her voice soft a melodic. Sonata supected at that moment that she didn't sing while her brother was in the apartment. She had no idea why, but from the way that emotion was strong in the girl's voice as she sang, Sonata's guess was that it was because of that very thing the emotion that filled her vocie as she sang.

"Sonata, would you mind telling me about how you grew up. That is if you're alright with it. I don't want to rush you into doing anything," Maka said quickly glancing at the red eyed girl.

"There isn't much to tell. Well except for how I got my name." Sonata paused for a moment. When she looked at Maka and the kind expression on the girl's face Sonata gained the courage to tell about that day. The day that she first played the harp. "Well it began with me in the music room late at night. It was the only time that I was allowed out of my prision. Any way I was always accompanied by this maid, she was from one Spainish speaking country or another. I started to play that harp because that night it called to me, music and the written word being my only company or friends other than that one maid. Going on though, I started to play a sonata and when I stopped the woman that was with me started to clap. I was so suprised that it didn't even make an impression on me that she liked it until she spoke. She said, 'Ella that was a beautiful sonata.' For some reason that last word stuck out to me. From that night on I decided that my name was going to be Sonata Ella. I didn't even connect the Evans part until after Soul had left."

"Wow," Maka said, it was then that Sonata noticed that they were both sitting in the living room now with tea in their hands. Blinking she came out of her daze.

Just as she came back fully from her trek down memory lane Kage and Soul came back. "Sonata, we're done," Kage said as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Alright," She said as she stood. She looked at Maka, then impulsively hugged the blonde. "Thanks, I didn't realize that would help me so much. You're a great friend. Night Nii-san, Maka-chan!" Sonata called as she walked out the door behind Kagetora, who just smiled indulgently at his partner as she entered their apartment.

Sonata and Kage entered their apartment, and Sonata sighed in relief, there was nothing out of place now in the apartment. She called good night to her miester as she went into her room to go to sleep. They did after all still have school and training the next day. That wasn't to mention that she wanted to stop at the grocery store on the way home to grab something to make something that she doubted Maka knew how to make from scratch. She was going to make Ramen, and she wanted to invite Maka and Soul over for dinner the next night so that she could thank them properly for all that help that they have given her since she had arrived in Death City.

**Moon-chan: Well I hope that you liked this chapter if you have any ideas for Black*star's next reason to get a Sonata-chop so that I can write the magnificent Tuba chop I would love to hear them. **

**Shade: PFFFFF... TUBA!**

**Moon-chan: *rolls eyes at Shade* Please review!**


	8. Boot camp?

**Moon: Now I apologize for the long wait, but writer's block and all that. Also Excalibur decided to prolong his stay at my house and well needless to say I was too busy being pissed off to write. I don't know Soul Eater, just this story line and my OC's enjoy chapter eight!**

Chapter 8

Previously in Unknown Sibling:

_Sonata and Kage entered their apartment, and Sonata sighed in relief, there was nothing out of place now in the apartment. She called good night to her meister as she went into her room to go to sleep. They did after all still have school and training the next day. That wasn't to mention that she wanted to stop at the grocery store on the way home to grab something to make something that she doubted Maka knew how to make from scratch. She was going to make Ramen, and she wanted to invite Maka and Soul over for dinner the next night so that she could thank them properly for all that help that they have given her since she had arrived in Death City._

*I'm a little line break, don't mind me…just keep reading. *

Sonata was tired when she got up the next morning. As she threw on her clothes, which consisted of black skinny jeans, a white tank top, a black leather vest, and knee high- high heeled black boots, she ran threw a list of the things that she needed to get from the market on the way home from the school. She was still slightly peeved about the night before, she knew that she had shown weakness and she was not happy about it in the least. Kage was her partner not her shield. She didn't want to use him as someone that would block her from harm. It annoyed her to no end that she wasn't as independent as Maka or as any of the other girls in DWMA for that matter. When she stepped out of her room she sighed. Nothing was going the way that she had wanted it to go when she first escaped from her captor, who also happened to be her father.

The information that they had gotten from the red head from the previous evening was on her mind as well. Things weren't as they seemed, and if she didn't act fast her mother wouldn't be around much longer. She went to the kitchen that was right off the living room and started to make breakfast for herself and her partner. As she did so, she tried to remember some of the things that she had read from the forbidden part of the library, if she could just remember some of the things in those journals then she might be able to help at least in a small way. The young woman didn't count the fact that she could beat Black*star as a major accomplishment. She didn't really know anyone around her very well and it was amazing that she even showed the slightest bit of trust in the people around her considering what had happened to her in her short life. Because she was so deep in thought she didn't hear her partner come up behind her and sit down. She didn't even notice him until he said her name, "Sonata."

Looking up sharply startled, the white haired girl blinked rapidly for a moment before her mouth connected with her brain. "Oh, good morning Kagetora, how did you sleep?" she asked as she busied herself with setting the table.

Later on that day Sonata was sitting next to Maka and Soul with Kage on her other side as they listened to Professor Stein prattle on and on about the nearly extinct animal he was about to dissect, but before he could actually make an incision a voice called over the intercom, "Will Soul Eater, Maka Albarn, Sonata Evans, and Kagetora Yokai please report to the deathroom."

The four looked at each other in question as they all rose from their seats. As they left Sonata noticed that Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki and Black*star were out. This though only served to make her more confused. They were supposed to be at school today, there were no missions that were posted on the board until later that week. Something smelled and it wasn't the giant sulk like creature on Stein's desk.

Once they arrived in the Death room the four of them were slightly surprised to find that the others were there already. With a raised eyebrow Kid asked his father why they were all there in the Death room. Although they couldn't see through Lord Death's mask they all got the distinct impression that he was smiling. "I called all of you here because we need to discuss a battle strategy with a operative qualified for this kind of mission…" before he could continue though he was rudely interrupted by none other than, Adrienne.

"So these are the best that your school has to offer, Death? This is a little sad. None of them except for Maka and Sonata's pairs are going to have a chance. That is," she smirked, "unless you let me train them my way and I don't mean the puny way that it takes years to learn…OH NO! This is the beginning of Boot Camp Life Scythe style."

Sonata and Maka blinked 'are you kidding me' was clearly written across their faces. It was rather comical considering the fact that Sonata and Soul were the twins not Make and the former. The silence was broken after Adrienne's tirade by Kid who wanted to know what in the hell a Life Scythe was.

Smiling brightly, but with a wicked edge to it that made Soul shiver the red head answered. "A Life Scythe is the opposite of a Death Scythe in every way. For one they work for Lady Life not Lord Death. The two do work in concert however, only female's can become Life Scythes considering that only women have the power to give life." At the blank expressions on all the boy's faces except for her hulking partner's she face palmed herself. "Women give birth you Fools!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up into the air in exasperation.

"Wait a minute…"Black*star said holding a finger up as he slowly processed what had just been said. "Who is Lady Life?" Everyone did an anime fall, landing flat on their faces.

"She is…" Adrienne stated slowly moving her index finger to point at Lord Death and then Kid "His wife and his mother, duh!"

Now it was Kid's turn to be aghast. "WAIT WHAT!"

**Moon: Please review! **


	9. Nothing!

**Moon-chan: Hey there everyone…sorry for the slow updates. I recently got a job and I have a lot of stories to update so bare with me kay! Any who I'm not going to do a full on commentary today due to the fact that Shade is at school at the moment and I'm have some me time. Any who, I don't own Soul Eater…just my miscellaneous OC's and the plot to this story. Please R&R, Ciao! **

Unknown Sibling Chapter 9

Life Scythe training was no joke, the only thing that I could compare it to would be Navy Seal training, and even that was putting it mildly. Ever since Adrienne and her partner had appeared in the Death Room, dropping the 'I know your mother' bomb and yelling at Lord Death, well let's just say that I was sore. And even that was a big understatement. Sometimes I wished that I was like Blair, able to turn into a cat in order to get out of things that she didn't want to do. I know, coward's way out, but seriously that wasn't my only problem…no, not by a long shot.

We'd been doing the training with the red haired Life-Scythe for a week when I started to notice that I was causing things without meaning to. The first time it happened I was thinking about reading a book that had been in the library at the school and suddenly, said book appeared in my lap. I was so surprised that I squeaked. Kagetora ran into the room, shirtless and alert, a fine sheen of sweat gleaming off his chest. He then looked around trying to find the source of my distress. When he finally looked at me he kind of smirked then walked into another room. It kept happening too, and it was starting to come to the attention of a certain screw wearing professor.

That was where I was today, standing in front of Professor Stein, trying to keep my cool. It was hard; seriously the guy was a ten on the creeper scale. "Sonata, I've noticed that when you think about wanting something it appears before you." I gulped when he paused and continued to stare at me like a science experiment. "I believe this may either be one of the many powers of a Tenshi scythe or it is a sign that your dormant magical powers are awakening." He started turning that large screw in his head then as the words that he had spoken to me sunk in.

"Wait you think that my random appearance thing has something to do with _that_ man? You have got to be kidding me," I exclaimed.

"It isn't that farfetched Evans," Stein droned as he looked at me pointedly. "In fact I wouldn't be surprised if Soul started to show signs as well. The very fact that it is passed through the male line does almost guarantee that Soul will have some kind of magical affinity other than his weapon blood."

I stared at him with wide crimson eyes. It hadn't even come to the point where my brother had observed the strange going ons around me. Stein waited for me to speak rocking back and forth in his wheeled desk chair in a laid back manner. "Is there any witch that I could ask questions about this? I would ask Kagetora, but he's a guy and…" I looked away, waving my hand in a vague gesture. "He's a guy and I'm… well not."

"I see," the stitched up man said as he held his chin in thought. "Would you be averse to talking to a mister rather than a weapon though?" he queried.

"I just told you that I wasn't," I growled in annoyance, flashing my razor sharp teeth.

"So, it was just gender thing?"

"Yes, women have different powers compared to men, even you should know that," I shouted.

"I see. I recommend that you talk to Kim then, not many people know this, but she is a witch, one of the few in fact that haven't fallen sway to the hold of magic."

"Okay, where can I find her?" I leveled the, I suspected, insane professor with a stern gaze. This wasn't something that I would take a vague answer to then walk away.

Stein watched me with emotionless grey eyes, it was unnerving, for a moment before he answered me. "I believe you will find her in the training room at the end of the day, she and her partner are sparing with OX and Havar today." I nodded and then left the room, my long white hair swinging from the momentum of my stride.

Once I got to my locker where Kagetora waited I became aware that other people were staring at me, and to say the least it both annoyed and made me skittish. The reasons for the two feelings were simple, I still wasn't used to crowds and the other was that I didn't like staring period. Grinding my teeth together I opened the metal closet, grabbing my books for my next class. Kagetora asked me a question twice before I realized that he was talking to me. "Sorry, Kage what did you say," I asked straightening up from my slightly hunched over position.

"I asked if Stein had helped you with the unconscious summoning that you have been doing."

I nodded absently as we began to walk back to the classroom pulling my hair into a loose bun after handing my books to my partner. "I suppose…I have to go to talk to someone else to completely solve the problem though, no biggy," I replied smiling as we entered the room. I watched Kage's reaction out of the corner of my eye and saw that my words had caused an almost unnoticeable tension to release. My ideas to why he reacted that way were a mystery even to me, I had not a clue what went through a teenaged boy's mind…even one I lived with.

As we sat down in the seats next my twin and Tsubaki I leaned back in my chair thinking about what this witch I was going to talk to could tell me about my newly developing powers. Whatever it was that she told me I only hoped that it would help me rather than hurt me like everything else that I had grown into had. I looked at Soul from the corner of my eyes and saw that he was writing furiously, something unusual from the questioning gaze Maka kept sending him. I glanced at the paper he was writing on and noted that it was a list of some kind. Frowning I tapped his shoulder, startling him. "What the hell, Sonata!" he yelled turning to look at me.

I rolled my eyes then pointed at the paper. "What's that about?" I questioned, leaning against the desk in front of me.

"None of your business, nosy," he growled.

Smirking I grabbed the paper and read it while dodging his grasping hands. "Sure it is when my journal is on this list, I think it makes it my business. So, what is it?" My eyes gleaming with a dangerous light, I didn't like people going through my things, even people related to me…especially people related to me.

Soul looked at me sheepishly then quickly looked away. "I was thinking about whether or not you had a place here you wrote down your thoughts the other night…and well it appeared in my lap. I wasn't even thinking about touching such a thing, heck Maka'd kill me first." At the mention of her name the ash blonde glanced at me and Soul. \

"What's going on," the girl asked looking between us.

"Nothing," the usually relaxed boy said before I could open my mouth. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

It was then that my partner came into the conversation as well. "Soul, I were you I would tell Maka about it, or she might think you're hiding things from her," he said seriously.

Maka was now giving Soul a look that likely would have skinned Blair. "Soul, what is going on,: she demanded with a menacing gleam in her olive green eyes.

Soul started to rub the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his, as he avoided Maka's penetrating gaze. "I've been making things appear when I think about them lately," he muttered just loud enough for me, Maka, and Kage to hear.

Maka blinked in surprise while Kage nodded wisely, as though he expected it, which wouldn't shock me much. "Glad to know that I'm not the only one," I said, patting him on the back in a sisterly manner.

Soul looked at me with wide eyes even as Kage started to laugh softly to himself. "What do you mean," he blurted out grabbing me my shoulders.

"I mean that I've been doing something similar. Stein actually talked to me about it just a little while ago," I replied unperturbed by his sudden movement. I was used to abrupt changes in my environment, at least was by that point. "Talk to Kage about it later," I stated removing his hands and turning to face the board. I knew it wasn't the end of the conversation, but Soul knew better than to talk when a teacher was lecturing…with Maka next to him that is.


	10. Empathy is royal WITCH!

Unknown Sibling

Chapter 10

I sighed as I stood up, from getting knocked down by Adrienne again. The girl was ruthless, never giving us a break. My newly recognized powers were getting trained by Kim as well so I wasn't getting anytime to myself. Not that I minded considering the fact that I when I did get time alone all I thought about was what _he_ was planning and that wasn't something that made you relax if you know what I mean. "So, does anyone want to give it another go," the Life Scythe asked as she turned to Maka, Soul, and Kage.

"I'm cool," my twin said leaning against the wall of the classroom that we had taken over for the training. Maka shook her head at him; it was an almost constant thing with him the use of the word cool.

"I think that is enough for today Ren," Sebastian called from where he was standing next to the sparring mat. The Life Scythe pouted at her partner. It was apparent that she liked to fight.

"I'm exhausted," I groaned. I wasn't kidding earlier when I said that she kicked our butts. I rolled my shoulders as I stood up and then looked around the room as I stretched my neck which felt like it had been in an unnatural position for the last hour.

"Good that just means that you're learning," the red head said with her hands on her hips.

"Seriously, I think that you're sadistic…you have problems," Soul stated pushing off the wall to come and stand next to me.

"I know, isn't it just great," she replied with a smirk. I blinked in surprise…wasn't that meant to be an insult. I looked at my brother and saw the shocked look on his face, yup, that was definitely meant to be an insult, clearly though our "teacher" didn't see it as such, if the grin that was on her face was any indication any way.

I shook my head before turning to Kage and asking him, "You read to go?"

My blue eyed partner looked at me with a slight smile on his face, "Sure, let's get going. I think that we have some things to do back at the apartment." I nodded…by things he just meant that we had some studying to do, great more work that I didn't really want to do. I was never going to get to relax with one of my instruments.

"Yeah," I muttered as I waved to my brother and Maka. We walked out the door through the halls of the school, hearing the echo of our footsteps in the empty hallway a shiver ran up my spine. Something was nagging at me, but I couldn't remember what it was. My body seemed to be quaking with pain, and something else.

My neck was really hurting and it was getting hard for me to breath. I stopped short next to Kage my hand going to my throat rubbing at the spot where I felt the pain coming from, but it did nothing to help get rid of the pain. My eyes were starting to tear up, as I gasped for breath around the obstruction that I couldn't seem to actually find.

Kage stopped a few steps in front of me when he noticed that I wasn't next to him anymore. He turned to look at me with concern clear on his jewel like orbs. He was by my side in an instant even as my body started to convulse from lack of oxygen. I stared into his eyes trying to convey what was wrong to him. Clutching my throat I clawed at what felt like a hand gripping it, but no matter what I did the pressure just increased. My vision started to become spotty. As I started to sway forward, more than likely to fall to my knees, Kage grabbed me around the waist. "It's alright Sonata, I've got you," he whispered even as I heard the sound of someone screaming mentally inside my head.

"_Run, Sonata…run." _It was a female voice and then everything went back for me and I heard and saw no more.

Kagetora stared in fear at his partner whose body no hung limply in his arms for the second time since he had met her. As he lifted her into a bridal carry he noticed that around her neck were marks much like the ones that a person who had been strangled to death had around their necks. The warlock knew then that something had happened; he remembered Sonata telling him one night that she took on the pain of those that she considered family, giving them a painless death or whatever it was that caused, well this situation. He didn't know what to make of it. He ran to the Dispensary, noticing as he did that she was breathing. That alone allowed him to breathe evenly himself. When he barged into the medical room he was unsurprised to find Soul there with a ice pack on his head…if the white haired boy didn't end up in here once a day it was a miracle.

When Soul saw his sister laying unconscious in Kage's arms he came to his feet in concern. "What happened?" he asked as Sonata was placed on the bed and Nygus started to check her over.

"Something or rather someone close to Sonata was being attacked. More than likely straggled if the marks on her neck are any indication," the warlock said in a voice devoid of any emotion. When he got scared or angry he found that it was better for everyone if he kept a lid on it, bad things happened when he let go of control.

"Her vitals are fine, she should awaken any moment," Nygus stated kindly to the two boys before either one could say more.

"Thank you, sensei," Kagetora replied not looking up as he sat down to wait for the snow haired girl to awaken…it could take a while.

**Moon-chan: Thank you to all of you lovely people that are following this story, we're winding up to the climax of the story I believe, so sit on the edge of your seat for the next chapter. Caio!**


	11. The soul of an Immortal

**Moon-chan: For those of you who don't know already I have a Facebook page. I post what is going on there and let everyone know what and when I will be updating. I hope you like this chapter, Soul take it away.**

**Soul: Monzepelmoon doesn't own Soul Eater, though if she did she wants me to state that there would have been more SoMa in it. What the heck does that mean?**

**Moon-chan: *hums shifty eyed* Nothing! *Grins.* Now on with the story.**

**Soul: Wait, tell me…*voice get's muffled***

An Unknown Sibling

Chapter 11

Kagetora waited by Sonata's bedside Soul pacing next to him when Adrienne came into the room followed closely by both Sebastian and Maka. The Life Scythe seemed to be ready to pop a gasket, she looked mad enough to start a battle one on one with Lord Death himself. "What the hell happened to her," the red head growled marching up to the foot of the bed.

"I have no idea," Kagetora replied his blue eyes never leaving the still form of his companion.

Maka took in the scene including the imprinted image of fingerprints the same sort of fingerprints that would come from being strangled. She narrowed her eyes and noted that although the marks were there the white haired girl's chest still lifted up and down as she breathed. "Soul, remember what she told us about the fact that she took on the pain of those that she considered family?" At Soul's brief nod Maka glanced at the only full-fledged weapon in the room as she continued. "I think that is what happened. She took on the pain of someone she knows. Adrienne, is this one of the abilities that a Tenshi weapon has?"

"No, this is an ability unique to Sonata. A Tenshi blade is only able to do things that relate to life. Such as resurrect those that were killed before their time. They can also rewind time. A Tenshi scythe is born to fight the undead. To work the Lord of Creation's will, the undead aren't part of that. Those that are brought back without the authorization of Lady Life are to be terminated. The only one of the undead that has been given this honor is Sid." Kagetora, Soul, and Maka all looked at Adrienne with wide eyes. Sid was one of the undead that they knew, but that hadn't made the connection that he was one of the creatures that Tenshi scythes went after.

"Do Kishin have anything to do with the undead," Maka asked. She was trying to figure out where the line was between demon weapons versus angel.

"There are certain Kishin eggs that a Tenshi scythe goes after, but in order to become a Life scythe she must gain the soul of a vampire, or immortal. Calsifer Evans is one of these men," Sebastian answered in a matter of fact tone. "It is almost exactly the same as becoming a Death Scythe, ninety-nine souls of one kind and one of another to make one hundred souls in all."

Maka nodded as she processed this information. It seemed that the only real difference was the abilities of a Tenshi weapon and what they hunt. "Why is Sid an exception to Lady Life's rule?" Soul suddenly asked his eyes uncharacteristically serious outside of a battle.

"It is because he was asked to help protect one of the last remaining Tenshi scythes. There is a reason why they are so rare. Imagine the kind of power the undead could get if they by chance got a hold of one." Adrienne stood near the window looking out it with her arms folded across her chest. "Calsifer has been able to gain a new one every time the other dies, and this is because like most weapon blood it is passed on through the family. My best guess is that he doesn't know that Maka exists and we want to keep it that way. The best thing that we can think to do is to use Sonata as bait to lure him out, but we must be careful about it he knows that she has come to Death City and there are rumors that the warlock council has sent out someone to protect her," the red head stated her eyes not moving from their observation of the outdoors.

"Well they did so, why is it just a rumor," Kagetora asked as he glared at the young woman. He wasn't very trusting of people that came near Sonata and the fact that this weapon was their only source of info made him a little leery.

"It is only a rumor because of the fact that none of his operatives have been able to return with an aye or nay on that. He has no idea what Sonata is up to just that she is here and living with a young man with blue eyes," Sebastian answered. He was watching his partner as she seemed to glare at the setting sun.

Suddenly they all heard a groan come from the bed that they had all been gathered around. "What hit me? Kage?" Sonata questioned as she blinked her eyes open and met the concerned gaze of the warlock.

"Hey there ruby-eyes, how are you feeling?" He said leaning over the just waking girl.

"Like I'm waking up from getting hit in the chest repeatedly…What are you all staring at?" Sonata glanced around at the group at her bedside.

"Sonata, what happened before you lost consciousness?" Adrienne started interrogating. She wasn't going to let the only viable witness forget any detail before starting to pump her for information.

"I think…I think someone warned me. She told me to run. It felt like I was getting strangled. I don't know why she would tell me to run though. I couldn't even feel anything other than my windpipe closing up. It was like there was some kind of force keeping me from removing the pressure. Nothing has happened like this before, not even when I was still back on the estate in that room," Sonata recalled as she was helped to sit up by Kage.

"I see thank you for your time." Adrienne nodded to the two weapon- miester pairs before walking out of the dispensary followed closely by her tall partner.

"Well I think that we should let Sonata-chan rest," Maka stated as she stood and dusted off the nonexistent dust off her skirt. With that Maka and Soul left as well after wishing the long haired twin well. That left Kage and Sonata alone together.

"So, umm…did you have to carry me all the way here again?" Sonata shyly asked as she looked down at her lap blushing in embarrassment. It wasn't the first time that he had carried her, not that he had complained about it the first time.

"Yeah, but it was no problem. Sonata…" he trailed off not finishing what he was thinking. It was as though the two were at a standstill.

"Yes." Sonata looked at him with a light in her eye that wasn't really familiar to the black haired boy.

"Never mind, do you want to head home or stay here all night?" Sonata quickly deflated. That obliviously wasn't what she thought was going to happen.

**Moon-chan: Well I hoped that you all liked that. Like me on FB to find out when I will be updating again. *looks over to a random corner* Soul stop squirming, that only makes the rope tighter. Caio, until next time…I have to educate Soul on shipping wish me luck!**


	12. Wild vs Controlled

**Moon-chan: Hey everyone…I know I'm really bad at updating, but as Kakshi would say I got lost on the path of life. I'm already plotting out the next chapter as we speak so hopefully if I play my cards right I will have that up by Thanksgiving. *crosses fingers* Things are moving along. For those of you that are wondering my mom is doing better, but she has to go in for yet another surgery. Other things are moving in the right direction and should be proceeding rather quickly soon. **

**Shade: Monzepelmoon doesn't own Soul Eater, she however does hope that Soul Eater Not! will have more SoMa in it than the ending of the actual Soul Eater manga. **

**Moon-chan: Spoilers, Soul Eater manga ended, and no I 'm not telling you what happened. **

**Unknown Sibling**

**Chapter 12**

We all know that I have a thing about being overly dramatic, but let me tell you getting strangled from a distance and by proxy was no walk in the park. One would think that after a month of nothing happening that everyone would simmer down on being so overprotective. Kage won't let me out of his sight unless Soul, Maka, or Blair are there to watch me and that isn't even getting into the way that Adrienne has been acting around me. She seems to be on edge strung as taunt as a bow with an arrow notched. I know that they were all just worried that something like the last incident will happen when none of them are there to do something.

I was currently watching the rest of the crescent moon class spar against each other. I knew that this had something to do with protecting themselves from the Kishin. I had something much more terrifying to worry about. I had to worry about being on the lookout for a man that wanted to take over my mind and break my will so that he could control me and use me for his own ends.

Just to fill in the blanks I had been doing well with my lessons with Kim. I also learned something not too long ago from Blair told me while she was in the bathroom with me while I showered…she was the only one that I would let in there with me because well she was the only one that I trusted not to say anything about the scars on my body. As I was bathing last evening she told me about the two different types of magic.

_"Sonata-chan, has the Raccoon witch told you about the two different types of magic there are?" I shook my head behind the shower curtain. She nodded then and laid her face in her paws. "There are two very different types of magic, and one causes the madness that so very often makes it impossible not to take the souls that have been damned to darkness. Sonata-chan, there is Wild magic, the magic of nature and then there is Controlled magic, the magic of man. There is no black and white in this world, there never has been. Wild magic contrary to its name does not cause the madness; it is the magic that was created by man that caused them to go insane with power." I looked at her from the other side of the curtain with wide eyes. It seemed to me then that there was nothing that man created that did any good to the environment. _

_"Blair, does this mean that I shouldn't touch either?" I had asked as I had grabbed the towel next to the tub. _

_She shook her head. "Wild magic though as its name would tell you has never really wild. It is actually the magic of healing. Though harder to control than one that man taught themselves it is the one that naturally flows around us. We animals mostly cats, ravens, and unicorns can use it sparingly. But witches like Kimberly do not have that restriction. They can use the magic to its fullest, and heal almost impossible wounds. There are those that can use controlled magic without having to worry about the madness, these are the warlocks. Warlocks are honorable men, and though there are those that go renegade these men are taken and locked up." _

All this new information had shocked me at the time, though finally it all made sense to me. There was a reason that I was able to take on the pain of others and it had nothing whatsoever to do with my powers as a Tenshi blade. Witches that only use wild magic gain abilities that witches who use controlled streams of the mystic energy can only dream of. As I thought about the things that I had learned in the past month I felt the eyes of my partner from across the cavernous room. I looked up and met the azure pools with my scarlet orbs.

I was not worried Kagetora was not one of those people that quailed at the sight of my blood red eyes. He wasn't the one that looked away first I was. I stood and moved through the crowd bobbing and weaving dodging the blows that the others were sending at their opponents. I can't say how I managed not to get hit by the other combating members of my class, but I managed not to receive any injury. "Sonata, are you crazy?" Kagetora asked me as he grabbed my shoulders and shook me gently.

I laughed mirthlessly. "I'm not crazy. Just realistic, and I need to know how to combat multiple enemies because you know that vampires for the most part travel in packs." I grinned with malice.

He laughed. "I've got a spitfire on my hands. I see now that I should watch myself with you." He grinned as he released my shoulders his eyes dancing in merriment. "Want to spar?" He asked a teasing light entered his eyes.

Now my laughter carried a carefree air as I nodded and stepped back and dropped into a crouch. "I'm ready when you are?" I said the laughter flowing into my voice. Kage mirrored me and then we both proceeded to circle one another.

Watching his eyes I noted the flicker of emotion, but ignored it as I waited for any twitch that would give me an idea of his first attack. Suddenly, I saw it the telegraph that told me that he was going to try and jab me in the abs as he turned to do so, I bent my body backwards in a show of flexibility that was foreign to most of the people here except for those that bent backwards like this normally…the female miesters namely. Surprise was written across his angular face even as I grabbed the hand that over shot its mark and pulled it so that the forward momentum sent him into me. As his body was taken by inertia I let my body fall and rolled out of the way. Then pushed myself back into my crouch and waited, watching Kage like the shadow that he was named for.

As we grappled with one another I ignored the intent gaze of the crowd that encircled as we continued our melee for a few more minutes before either of us got a hit in. I punched and he countered. I would kick and again he would counter, then he would proceed to attack me back, but then I would dodge. Then the battle changed; I flipped on to my hands in a hand spring even as Kage moved to sweep my legs out from under me. Propelling myself up into the air using the forward momentum from the push my legs gave me I regained my footing. Once Kage was within my range I proceeded to sweep his legs out from under him by dropping into a crouch and swinging my right leg out in an arch. He landed on his back, but made no move to get up. Silently he yielded to me. My grin that had been present though out the rest of the fight only grew bigger, but I helped him up. Once he was back on his feet towering over me by a good six inches, I heard him whisper in my ear, "You know that this just means that you're able to kick Black*star's butt…this doesn't mean that you can take me in a serious fight." I heard the joke in his tone so I took no offense.

"Tell that to your bruises in the morning," I snarked at him my smile not wavering a bit. I turned and made my out of the room to stand in the hall to think. It wasn't hard to figure out what I was thinking about, heck I lived with the guy. Sound like anyone else, I know, I know. Maka and Soul, but what could I do I was the previously unknown sibling that Soul didn't know that he had. Add to that the fact that I didn't really know that much about the outside world despite how well integrated I seemed to be. I only knew what I had read in books and even that didn't tell one much about the goingons in the world. I hit my head against the wall that I leaned against as I let the fact that I was falling in, what I thought was love, with my partner…a warlock. I knew that race or what not didn't matter, but after what had happened to my mother I couldn't be too careful…even if I did trust Kage with my life. I just don't know if I could trust him with my heart. I sighed, a sound of such frustration and sadness that one couldn't tell one from the other. "What am I going to do," I asked myself out loud eyes closed as I breathed to calm my raging heart.

Suddenly the silence was broken. "I don't know about you, but I know what I'm going to do child," a hissing voice said from somewhere in the hall, echoing off the walls. All the color drained from my face as I turned to look in the only place that something could enter with Lord Death having teachers watching me at all times at school. Across from me was a mirror, and in it was not the white walled hallway with its red arches. Instead within the cool depths was a room with blood red walls and in a black cushioned wing back chair was a man with evil looking black eyes and matching hair. His hands were stained with blood, and a body with the same alabaster hair as my twin and I lay a glassy look in her wide staring eyes and her mouth open in a silent scream.

My throat felt like it was held in an iron vice even as I grabbed at it I felt the pressure from a few weeks before, but this time it was different. The pressure wasn't just cutting off my air supply it was pulling me across the hall toward the mirror. I wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. I distantly heard the door to the classroom open and my name shouted by a group of voices before I felt as though I was doused in ice water. As I was pulled through the mirror, I looked back to see my brother, Kage, Maka, Adrennie, Sebastian, and Blair faces filled with fear and horror. My eyes met Kage's for what felt to me like the last time and I mouthed, "Stop him." I then passed out from lack of air and all thought ceased.


	13. Emotions running Wild

Unknown Sibling

Chapter 13

Kagetora's cerulean blue eyes narrowed to slits even as his hands fisted at his sides in anger. The shadows on the walls seemed to writhe in an unconscious show of power from the warlock. His eyes were riveted on the mirror that Sonata had just been pulled into. His anger not only stemmed from the disappearance of his partner, no part of his aggression was directed at himself. He was angry that he did not see this coming. He did not plan for Sonata to get kidnapped in the very place that she was supposed to be the safest from the immortal bastard.

Soul was of a like mind and his latent and untrained magical energy caused the flames in the sconces along the walls to spark and roar, smoke filled the hall like a low lying fog. He was just as mad as Kage and it showed in his crimson orbs. Maka stood next to Soul, her sad eyes n the mirror. When she tried to move and go toward the mirror she was stopped. The arm that was held in front of her stopped the forward motion. Soul's leather clad arms held her back from the mirror. "No, Maka," was his simple statement. He wasn't going to let that _vampire_ get a hold of her too. He shuddered to think of what would happen if his father got a hold of and other Tenshi blade.

"Kage-kun," Blair said patting the boy on his shoulder, having changed to her human shape. "We need to let Lord Death know what just happened." The rest of the group nodded in agreement even as they put some distance between themselves and the two very volatile males. Both Kage and Soul were throwing their power out unwittingly in their anger.

I work, the sting of sunlight hitting my eyes. I didn't open them though. I knew that Calcifer was just waiting for me to awaken. Keeping my eyes closed and my breathing steady, I let my other senses tell me where I was.

The smell told me that I was inside some sort of cellar, or dare I say it…dungeon. Through the back of my thin tee-shirt I felt the rough hewn texture of stone. This only furthered my suspicion of where I was. I knew without really taking note that I was manacled to the wall that I leaned against. This information didn't frighten me, no; in fact it just pissed me off.

One of the many things that caused me to leave the rouge warlock in the first place was the fact that from time to time he would place me in a room similar with this one and leave me there for days on end. Of course this was after Soul had left and Wes had become of the mind that he was an only child, thanks to Calcifer's manipulations.

I held onto the appearance of sleep for as long as I could, but the vampire it seemed had a limit on his patience. Even as I was truly falling back into a fitful slumber I was slapped across the face. My eyes popped open of their own accord as I gasped in shock more than from the actual pain. Making me "awaken" was his goal. When he saw my irate gaze on him his face grew smug. "So, the little princess awakens. You put me through a lot of trouble child, now your mother is gone. Things being as they are I need a new Tenshi weapon and being a dutiful child that you are you will take on that role."

I pulled hard on my restraints, the metal biting into my wrists, and I spit in his face. "Like hell. I'm not going to do anything for you." My eyes were filled with rage and I knew that the only thing that stopped me from causing some kind of disturbance via my magic was the very fact that it was taking everything within me not to cause myself physical harm trying to get away from him. I masked it well, but my terror was just below the surface. I was scared of what he was going to do to me, but there was no way in H-E-L-L that I was going to let him know that. If nothing else I still had my pride.

"You will child, you have no choice in the matter," he stated a sneer on his face even as he turned to the heavy door, very much typical of a dungeon. "I'll leave you to regain your submissive demeanor." He left the room taking the light outside with him.

Soul was just barely keeping it together. Not only was he worried about his missing twin, he was more watchful of anyone around Maka. At the moment he was leaning against one of the guillotine like structures in the Death room, his scarlet eyes were hooded to conceal the intensity of his emotions. The Death Scythe strove to keep his rolling feelings from getting out of control. He wasn't going to let the Black Blood, that he was still afflicted with, win. Not today, not ever. He knew that Maka could sense his struggle, but she wouldn't ask about it. She knew that Soul would tell her when he was ready.

Kagetora on the other hand didn't bother getting a lid to put on his emotions. He let them boil over. The entire organization wasn't blind to the reaction of the young people. Lord Death knew that the two boys were fit to snap at any moment due to the fact that their emotional state was so fragile.

The afore mentioned Death god was currently in a meeting with the Life Scythe Adrianne. The red haired girl was doing a far better job of hiding how she was feeling, but not by much. She too was angry and the only thing keeping her from blowing her top was her abnormal amount of self control. She was rather scary in the way that she wasn't showing her emotions at all. Kidd was the one that was the most impressed with this though. Even as they continued their conversation Sebastain, Adrannie's meister, leaned forward and whispered something in her ear so that she was the only to hear it. She nodded then stepped up onto Lord Death's raised dais and walked up to his mirror. Closing her eyes she wrote a number seven, seven, seven, thirteen, twenty-seven. She didn't say a rhyme like the DWMA students did when they wrote on a mirror to get into contact with Lord Death, she just wrote the number and then waited a moment as a pale blue like over took the looking glass.

The glow didn't last long, but as soon as it faded a woman with honey colored eyes and soft blonde hair dressed regally in white stepped from the confides of the portal. "Death, it's been a while hasn't it?" she asked in a voice that was cool like a iced glass of water on a sweltering day.

"It has my dear," Death replied dropping the cartoonish voice that he usually used. Lady Life, for that's who this regal lady was, did not condone idiocy. Kidd who was standing to the left of his father stared at her. She and he shared the same eyes and nose. When the lovely lady saw Kidd she rushed over to him and to his surprise drew him into a tight hug.

"My baby boy grew up so well," she whispered into his ear as she cuddled her perfectly symmetrical face against his hair. The others save for the two brooding males and the Life Scythe pair blinked in shock. They had number one not expected someone to step out of the mirror or for that person to immediately start to snuggle Kidd. It kind of creeped Liz out and that wasn't saying much considering her large amount of fears. Patti was her usual bubbly self and she wasn't paying attention…well not in a way that the others could see any way. Maka had a frown on her face, as this scene reminded her that her mother hadn't visited her in quite some time and though she was happy for Kidd it also made the hole in her chest ache. Black*star was lost, the whole display completely lost on him. Tsubaki like Maka hurt inside, but at the same time the show in front of her made her coo at the cuteness of it all.

After a few moments of hugging the Death out of Kidd, Lady Life released her son who was now gasping for air. The embrace had been a very tight one. She then turned to look at Adrianne who stood at the bottom of the pedestal. "Now what has happened that you have felt the need to call me," she asked her voice taking on a commanding edge.

"As you recall, my lady, you dispatched Sebastian and myself to protect the two Tenshi blades that were here in DWMA, hut we did not count on the undead's cunning. Her has taken Sonata Ella Evans, we have failed," Adrianne said her voice terse even as she held herself rigid. She hated failure, most of all her own.

"I recall that I said to protect her to the best of your ability young Life Scythe. It is no one's fault, but the one that actually did the act for the missing girl. Worry not she still lives and is unsullied," Lady Life said as she stepped down onto the ground her body taking on and ethereal glow.

It was at this statement that Kagetora and Soul both looked at the woman with narrowed, questioning eyes. Neither of them was going to let that statement go with an explanation. Stepping forward in unison they moved to stand flanking Maka, unintentionally. "What do you mean that she's unsullied?" growled Kage, his eyes glowing with the power of his race. Soul merely echoed the growl, though somehow his sounded even more menacing…the only reason he didn't outright say anything was because of Maka's hand on his shoulder. She as always was a calming influence on the albino male.

Lady Life lifted her eye brow as he looked at Kage and Soul. She looked at them as though appraising their power. "I mean that whatever the creature is trying to get her to turn to his way of thinking isn't working and she has not become his slave. There is as of right now nothing to fear of the young witch."

Soul had had enough of the woman's talk. Sure she was a goddess and Kidd's mom, but the way that she was talking about his sister was just pissing him off! "What do you mean as of right now," Soul hissed the Black Blood rearing its ugly head within him and over taking his normally 'cool' attitude.

"Calm yourself Soul," Maka murmured in his ear as she wrapped her arms around him. This wasn't so much to hold him back as to remind him that she was there for him too. She wasn't going to let the little demon take control of him or let him be taken over by the thing that he hated.

To everyone's surprise it was Patti that answered hugging her stuffed giraffe, "She means that Sonata's magic hasn't caused her to go crazy-loony like Medusa. Sonata is still in her right mind and not quailing to whatever Mr. Big Bad is planning." Everyone in the room stared at Patti, the usually bubbly blonde was not known for her brains and her sudden show of intelligence was to say the least shocking.

"P-p- Patti!" Liz stuttered her blue eyes wide as she stared at her younger sister with something akin to awe.

"Very good Patrica," Lady Life said a smile on her face. "What the young lady said is exactly correct. The Maddness that over took the female half of magic has not caused any irreversible damage to your young friend. Unfortunately I can only tell you all a vague location for where she is being held."

"Well out with it lady, a STAR like me doesn't like to be kept waiting," Black*star yelled fist pumping in the air as Tsubaki tried without any success to get her meister to stop making so much noise.

"From what I can tell he's holding her somewhere in Los Vegas. I am sorry that I can't tell you anymore than that," Lady Life said as she went back up the stairs to stand next to Lord Death.

"Alright then, you guys ready to put on a show?" Black*star asked as he looked at his friends. At the nod that came from everyone in the room the group left out the door. Their faces all determined.

"Just wait for us Sonata-chan, we're coming," Maka thought as she ran in between Soul and Kage.

**Moon-chan: Okay this is almost a hundred words longer than the last chapter, I thought that I would make for the long wait at least partially. I hope you liked it.**

**Shade: They just want you to write more. Geez onee-chan you take absolutely forever to write sometimes!**

**Moon-chan: Like you're one to talk. Have you even counted how long it takes for you to write a chapter? You take longer than I do and that's saying something right now. **

**Soul: They're at it again. **

**Maka: Yup, this is the third time today…I wonder if Shade's going to pull out the poking stick again.**

**Black*star: I really rather she didn't, that thing hurts!**

**Maka: You messed with her shirt…I think you deserved it.**

**Black*star: It had a bat on it! (It was her batman shirt) It needed to be made to look better.**

**Soul: Black*star I'd stop while I was ahead. *Black*star continues on his rant. Shade stops fighting with Moon after hearing about the vandalization of her favorite shirt* **

**Shade: BLACK*STAR! *growls* **

**Soul and Maka: Run Black*star!**

**Moon-chan: Well, Shade is beating Black*star up again…I better go break it up, Syonara until next time. **


	14. Prisoner

Unknown Sibling

Chapter 14

My captor had recently decided that I wasn't being quick enough in my conformity to his plan. In other words he was impatient. I may find it crucial to add that he has never been one to take things as they come. It has always been 'I want it now and I will have it now.'

Now instead of hanging from that stone wall in a dark room by my wrists, I now lay on a metal table in a very bright room. I was some somehow reminded of Dr. Stein in a morbid way. I could only see vague shadows beyond the blinding over head light. I closed my eyes the read that I saw being the light shining through my eyelids. I was strapped to the table unable to move even the slightest bit. The bindings were bespelled as well hindering my use of my weapon blood. I couldn't even summon a little blade from my finger! I knew that he had bound me for some reason and ten to one it was some kind of twisted plot to get me to do his bidding, To put it mildly I was scared. I knew that because of the way that I was raised there was a better chance of me breaking rather than bending, pushed enough even I would snap. I shuddered at the thought. He wasn't the type to let anyone stew for long.

I knew that he was going to start whatever torture he had in mind to more than likely breaking. He wanted my sanity to shatter to pieces so that he could twist what was left of my mind to his will.

They say that your life passes before your eyes when you die, well when you know that you're essentially going to die too. I realized that not only was my life pitifully short, but it was also rather empty in the past month and a half I had experienced more than I have in all my years. How pathetic is that I ask you, Seriously?

As I came to that conclusion I knew that I didn't want to give the man that had helped bring me into the world. Any more power than he possessed already. This meant that I needed to get the heck out of this house of horrors before he started the torture that he had planned for me.

It was time to take both of my teacher's lessons in magic and apply them. Wild magic wasn't like the kind that caused Medusa, the former school nurse and snake witch, to go mad. This type was going to free me but at a price. The price differed from spell to spell and person to person. Usually you'd need a bunch of components to do a spell, but the only thing that really was important to a wild magic user was blood, mainly their own.

I knew that to get the blood to appear I'd have to injure myself and since I couldn't really move this was going to be easier said than done. I'd have to do it sooner rather than later though so I closed my eyes and thought about my problem. It hit me like a ton of bricks, my teeth. The damned things were as sharp as they appeared with their wickedly seriated edges. As soon as I connected the dots there I paused to look for an escape route. It would be usless to be free of my bonds if I couldn't get out of the room itself.

As I glanced around the room I took in the only two possible ways out. I spotted a vent in the far corner of the room conveniently placed near the ground. The other was of course the door which no doubt was guarded by homunculi.

The homunculi were dead souls put into artificial bodies. They followed the foul creature without question and thus would thrust me back into this chamber and hinder me. So the best choice, really the only choice, was for me to take the vent. It provided a slightly larger chance of getting out of here. It was a damned good thing that I was smaller in stature compared to my twin or this wouldn't work at all.

To put it mildly as the group of would be rescuers made their way to Vegas, Kagetora was pissed. He couldn't believe it still that he hadn't sensed the creature that had taken his partner. The blue eyed young man was angry and determined, a combination that should have Calcifer shaking within his undead boots.

Soul on the other hand was keeping a tight rein on his emotions due to the fact that if he let loose he knew that the little demon was going to take control. He didn't want to worry Maka so he said nothing about his struggle though he knew that she could sense it. Their connection never broke, seeming as if they were in a constant state of soul resonance. Part of this was because it was one of the only ways that Soul could think of to reassure the ash blonde that he was alive and well especially after their first meeting with Chrona. The other was to silently reassure himself that she was there. It didn't matter to him that he was a danger to those around him as long as she was there to keep him together and in line. He knew that there was something else driving him, but at the moment he couldn't waste any energy trying to puzzle that out.

Soul's refusal to start defining his emotions wasn't the only thing that he had in common with Maka. There was also the fact that they were stubborn and refused to give up on those that they were trying to help.

All of them were plenty angry, but some of them were just better at hiding it. As they all came to the entrance of the casino that they suspected Sonata was being help prisoner within. The entire group knew that they were in for a fight, and that fight would determine a great many things. One of those things that they were fighting for was obviously the freedom of Sonata, but it wasn't just for her that they want to save. They wanted to save all the other girls that would come after the white haired young woman should they not stop the vampiric warlock.

"So this is the place?" Adrianne said cocking one red eyebrow as she took in the building. "I'm not impressed."

"No one is Life Scythe," Soul growled. He wasn't in the mood to hear any more of the annoying girl's grand standing as she built herself up, or rather tried to, for the others.

Kagetora's blue eyes blazed at the site of the building. His fists clenched at his sides even as he resisted the urge to throw a fire spell at the den of iniquity. He held himself back from such an action due to the fact that his friend was still in there. He looked over at the twin brother of his partner. The two of them shared a look, he knew then that the white haired male shared the same sentiments as he.

The warlock was ready and he knew that the others were too. So without a backward glance he ran forward the only thought on his mind, getting the girl that had been his friend for a time back and taking down the man that had taken his father away.


	15. Calling for help

Unknown Sibling

Chapter 15

Sonata turned her head toward the vent and concentrating on that gathered her thoughts and focused. She bit the inside of her cheek with her sharp teeth, the metallic taste filling her mouth. She sent out a wide open mental request for help tacking on the fact that she was willing to pay any price to be rid of her restraints. It was dangerous; she knew, to throw such an open ended request…especially in such places that held so much malice.

What surprised her was that as soon as the tension from casting had left her, the restraints disappeared from her body and the table. A moment later a soft clatter of metal against tile met her ears. She sat up quickly in slight shock. It was highly unusual for any request, from what Blair had told her, to be answered this quickly. She looked toward where the sound had come from and found herself even more amazed than before. Standing right next to the exit that she had predetermined was a small elf-like creature with deeply tanned skin, wearing a tunic and a head scarf. She couldn't believe her eyes, standing not too far from her a human, never mind being a weapon, was one of the shyest of the creatures of wild magic. A brownie a creature that many thought only rumor because of the rare if nonexistent sightings of the little person.

"We must hurry musical one," the apparently female brownie said in a rush as she waved her hands at the vent meaningfully. "The Taint moves toward this room, and we wish little to encounter it." Blinking Sonata moved on instinct rather than actual thought. She knew that this was unusual; the balance must not be intact if this was the answer that the wild magic sent her to her plea.

"Right," Sonata said as she moved to the vent and crouched down next to tiny Fae. The two of them didn't speak as first the brownie woman entered the compartment then Sonata. The two of them were silent as the maneuvered through the maze of tunnels. The little person no doubt knew this place better than even the back of her own hand. That was the nature of her kind anyhow.

The silence was almost too much for Sonata who had grown used the often loud and obnoxious people that her partner and she hung out with, even in the short time that she had known them all. "Do you know the mage-price?" the young woman asked as she followed the being down yet another canal.

"Rid this place of the Taint that is all we ask, we care not how it comes about. We know that it has been alive far longer than is right," she said in reply not even looking at Sonata whose face was now a mask of something that only could be called resolve.

Kagetora walked silently like the cat whose name he bore within his own on the hunt. Surprisingly for once Black*star wasn't trying to take center stage. This impressed the warlock because for the most part he thought that the only thing that the last member of the star clan could do was become an ear ache. The thought that it was Tsubaki's calming influence did briefly cross his mind as he made the shadows his own.

Soul and Maka both took to the new part in their partnership rather well considering this time around Soul was acting as the meister while Maka was in her Tenshi blade form. Adrianne likewise was in her weapon form while Sebastian carried her. Kid held both Liz and Patti who surprisingly enough were silent. The group as a whole was in a very serious mood and it was making the young man uneasy.

The group stalked down the hall all of their senses on high alert just waiting for a reason to attack. Nerves on edge even as they moved through the main gambling area of the casino and the clinging of the slot machines met their ears. Quickly they all moved through that main hall into a more private sector almost without thinking about it heading down deeper into the den of sin.

As they continued Maka felt a hum that was both familiar and alien to her. Soul for his part felt her tense through their bond. He knew that even in her weapon form that she could sense souls and that was exactly the feeling that he was getting from her that she had sensed another soul nearby. "Kage, Maka's feeling a soul coming this way. The young warlock nodded his ebony head even as he motioned for everyone to stand back.

Chanting the young man started to cast his spell, "Stalking panther, tiger, lion, leopard, cat. Hide us from the seeking rat. Be not seen until need be as I will it so mote it be!" They all felt a tingling feeling spread over them all even as they disappeared from the senses of all, but those that were there at the casting of the spell.

With new found confidence they continued at a much faster pace down the hall going deeper underground, memories of the time that Ashura escaped from the basement of the DWMA playing through the minds of the other members of the group. They all remembered the failure that mission was even though they later on fixed that problem and set the world back to rights. The problem was that even despite the work that they had done all of them knew that this mission had a very high probability of not going the exact way that they had planned. It was not time for any of them to think of the variables though.

Suddenly they all heard a scream come from the far end of the hall. All of them knew that it had to be Sonata so they moved faster pushing themselves to come to her aide. It was time to end this game, if anyone thought it was a game of course.

**Moon-chan: hey everyone! I'm glad to see that there are some people that are enjoying this story so much. There are only three to four more chapters left not counting the epilogue so I hope that you are all prepared. Calcifer and the gang have their big battle next chapter. **

**Shade-chan: I AM BATMAN!**

**Moon-chan: Excuse me until next time I have to go give my sister a reality check that hopefully works this time. *sigh* probably won't though…please review! Caio. **


	16. Loosing Control and being possessed

Unknown Siblings

Chapter 16

Sonata grunted in pain. That last blow had taken the breath from her lungs. She looked up at Califer who was standing proud at the other side of the room an aura of power protecting him from the attacks that she had already tried. It was a wonder that she was even standing at the moment.

The bastard had already killed the little earth elemental that had helped her escape. The anger that coursed through her she knew wasn't just her own. The only problem was that with the Wild Magic's emotion fueling her rage she could not control her own reactions the way that she had learned to when she was young. The pain was something that she was use to due to her own insufferable ability that allowed her to take the pain of others. Fate had not been kind to the young woman it would seem. She glared at the man in front of her, her scarlet gaze piercing. It was one of those looks that said clearly 'if looks could kill.'

"Give up girl. You won't gain anything, but more injuries from continuing this," the villain stated a smug smile on his face even as the girl got to her feet. Like hell was she going to let this bastard win, she wasn't going to let those that she cared for become part of his sick and twisted plot for world domination.

"You can count on the fact that you won't be getting anywhere even if I am wounded," she growled. Pain wasn't her concern…no it was the blood that she was worried about. Considering that this pain was nothing to her.

The evil creature started to laugh. "You think that you can beat me with that curse that you have. Even being able to withstand the pain everyone has a limit child. Not even you can hope to beat me." Sonata's eyes flashed at the challenge that he had just made. It was exactly one of the comments that had ended up with a certain ninja wannabe being struck unconscious. People who boast or started to act like they knew more than anyone else pissed her off!

"I have a curse. Well that explains the fits that I had as a child." She grinned maliciously at the prick. "But you have no freakin' idea who you're messing with anymore." She brought her hands in front of her both of them glowing, a pale purple. "You haven't seen anything yet!" Then she started to mutter an incantation the glow shooting an arc of pure energy at her opponent. He didn't even flinch.

If it was even possible the vampire's smug sneer became even smugger. "I see that you've gained some power from my side of your parentage. That will not help you; yield and I will not harm you…much." A leer over took his already creep-tastic face if that was even possible. This fight was quickly turning into a one sided battle that the girl could not see the end of.

"Never, I'll die first," she declared her scarlet eyes filled with a grim determination.

"That can be arranged _Girl_, I know ways to make you die but still keep your body living my purposes." This man was sick. No wonder Kagetora had a vendetta against this bastard. He was going to use his own child as a freakin' broodmare!

It was then that she screamed, so loudly that it echoed off the walls of the entire floor. The vibrations causing a part of the ceiling to fall down in the no-man's land that was the center of the room, the sound was filled with rage. Her eyes narrowed and her entire body started to glow with the eerie lavender light from before. "You think that you'll live past this day?" Sonata started to laugh maliciously as she walked forward a winding spiral of white energy circled her like a vortex. Her eyes glowed behind the narrowed lids the same color as the winding energy. Then she spoke her voice echoing like many other voices spoke the same words at the same time, "_**You'll die before you'll have the chance to take another of us**_." With that the white haired girl's energy was thrown at the man before her knocking him back from where he had been standing for the past while.

Calcifer's eyes were wide with an unidentifiable emotion, the leer that was on his smug face moments before had fallen from it. "What are you?" he asked his voice not even changing in tone even despite the show of power going on before him.

Sonata's form did not wavier nor did the anger that was clearly shown in her body language. This wasn't her doing no, the power that was going through the adolescent was the very spirit of the Wild Magick. "_**You are an abomination, no creature should hold such power be it not Kami himself, not even the deities of Life and Death hold the power that you have taken by force. Begone!**_"

The invisible group ran down the hall following the sound of the scream of their friend. Then they heard the many layered voice. Kagetora's face became a mask of surprise and fear. As he put a greater boost of speed into his own legs using his powers, his thoughts were chaotic even as he hoped what he was hearing wasn't true. He knew what happened when someone became the avatar of the spirit of magick itself. This had just gotten much bigger than just rescuing Sonata from her captor, now they had to rescue her from herself.

Soul noticed the panicked look that had taken over the warlock's face at the sound of the echoing voice. He knew without being told to put some more speed into his strides, the others followed suit without being told. The team work that had been drilled into them for the missions that they had gone on forming a bonded that allowed them the ability to sense what the other was going to do next. The two that had only been with them for a while didn't need told that something had gone terribly wrong they could sense it, and they too leapt forward.

Sonata opened her eyes to find herself in a room with lavender curtains and a white marble floor a single silver settee in the middle of the airy room surrounded by all different types of instruments. She stared at the room with wide eyes knowing somehow that a moment before she had moved forward, but she couldn't remember what had happened to have her end up in this place. It was comfortable, but it seemed so lonely. She knew well what this feeling could do to her and she became scared right then and there. This wasn't the type of thing that made one gain any confidence. Sonata had been primarily alone for most of her life, without any social interactions, no matter how much she tried to hide this little fact it was something that was going to be a part of her for a long time to come considering that it had taken her until she was roughly sixteen to get out of Califer's clutches only to shoved right back into them again.

She heard a clapping sound coming from behind her, and whirled around to come face to face with a wall of mirrors, just beyond those mirrors appeared a young woman in a long green dress with bare feet her hair a cyan blue that matched the eyes that gazed calmly out at Sonata from the world of the mirrors. "Who are you, where am I, and what the heck just happened?" Sonata asked her instincts immediately putting her on guard.

"I am the first one that Caclifer took. I was the first that he betrayed. Hello Sonata I am Aria, your Aunt," the woman with the kind eyes said. "You are within your own mind while the Wild Magick uses your body as its Avatar. You must put a stop to this though or you will die."

Sonata's eyes widened an increment further with each word that the woman said. Shock was the primary emotion that the young Tenshi blade felt as she let the new information sink in. The woman before her was the first one that had been forced under Calcifer's thumb, and if she didn't regain control of her own body soon then she was going to die. Great like she didn't already have a lot on her plate to begin with. "How am I supposed to do that then?" Sonata asked Aria.

The beautiful blue eyes before her softened with sorrow. "You can't," she said her voice wavering with emotion.

"What do you mean I can't, you just told me that I needed to put a stop to it," Sonata shouted in frustration. How was she supposed to do anything if every time she asked a question she never got an answer that could help her?

"You won't have any hope if no one comes to stop your rampage; the Wild Magick has no care for those that use its power. All it cares about is the balance. The same Balance that Calcifer seeks to destroy."

Sonata huffed as she glared at the other woman. This was going to take while.

Kidd stared in surprise at the scene before him. Right before him was something that he had hoped never to see. One of his friends was currently surrounded by an aura of power that spelled their death. Above Sonata's avatar state body was a countdown that only a deity of death could see. He had hoped not to be a witness to one of these clocks for a long time. The young son of Death looked over at his other companions and saw that Kagetora's face was just as grim as his own, it was as though the warlock knew that the state that Sonata was in was going to cause her demise. "Kage, what do we do?" Tsubaki asked as she appeared in the reflective surface of her blade.

"We have to stop Sonata. If she stays in the state that she's in right now then she will die. There is no ifs about this," his voice was stoic, but if anyone looked into his eyes they would see the emotion that was burning just beneath the shadows.

"How are we going to do that?" Black*star asked unusually calm. It seemed the only time that the young assassin was serious was when those that he held dear were in danger. He too could sense the death in the air being who he was. He dwelt in death, and the smell was already permeating the air.

Maka from within her transformation could sense the pain that was coming from Sonata's soul and consequently came from those around her as well, though none of them could feel it themselves. "She's not conscious. I think whatever entity is actually is in control is the one that is using her body," the Yokai scythe technician spoke in her reflective blade.

"How do we wake her up then," Soul asked his deep voice concealing his emotions well. Anyone who knew him really well could tell that the young man was not in a good mood and that he was fighting to stop the ailment that he was infected with from taking over.

"I suspect the same way that we have woken you from your own bouts of out of body experiences," Kidd said his voice filled with the seriousness that he usually reserved for when he went on a tangent about symmetry.

"Oooooohhhhhh," Patti said from her place in Kidd's hand. No one paid any mind to the hyper girl who was just staring at the pretty lights that were coming from Sonata's form.

Kagetora made no comment to any of the things that the others were saying, and he completely ignored the two members of Lady Life's retinue. He was preoccupied by the fact that he had to somehow get in between the avatar of Magick itself and the undead bastard that had killed both his parents. He bit the inside of his cheek as he gazed at Sonata's form shooting out yet another wave of energy that had sent the Vampire flying. He ran forward a spell already leaving his lips even as he leapt at Sonata. When he touched the young woman he flickered for a moment then disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Sonata felt the sudden change even as Aria stopped talking. A new and foreign presence had just entered her mind. Turning from the wall of mirrors she became encircled in someone's arms. She blinked in shock as a slightly familiar scent entered her nose, cinnamon and a soft musk. "What…who?" she sputtered even as the person's hold on her tightened ever so slightly.

"Sonata, you moron," a male voice murmured in her ear causing her eyes to widen as she finally recognized the person who held her. These were the same arms that had carried her more than once.

"Kage?" she whispered unsure if what she could hear and smell were true. Aria had just finished telling the Tenshi weapon that the only way to get out of her own mind and regain her body from the deity that had taken control was to get outside help. She hadn't known that help was coming so she was starting to lose the only thing that she had left…her hope.

Kage pulled back still holding on to the girl that he had just found so that he could look into her eyes. "We need to get out of here," he said seriously his voice soothing the young woman.

Sonata gave him a grin. "Right!"

Aria watched from her place within her mirror a smile on her face that matched those of her two white haired relatives, as the two took each other's hands and vanished from the spacious chamber. Once it was just her in the mirrors she turned and started to walk away into the realm that she must return to, the creator would take care of the rest. Her guidance was no longer needed.

**Moon-chan: So what do you guys think? I know some of you were looking forward to a battle Royall, but I'm not that good at battle scenes just yet. *smiles sheepishly* I'm working on fixing that, but it's a work in progress. **

**Shade: Seriously though…you totally dropped a bomb with Sonata almost kicking the bucket though. **

**Moon-chan: *shrug***

**Black*star: You know it would have been better if your God had gotten some more screen time.**

**Moon-chan and Shade: *twitch, twitch***

**Soul: Dude you did it again.**

**Maka: Why do you always have to do that? They're going to get you again. **

**Shade: BLACK*STAR! *Shade starts chasing him a shoe in her hand***

**Moon-chan: *sighs and sits down again at the computer* **

**Soul: Aren't you going to help beat him up for that comment?**

**Moon-chan: Nope.**

**Maka: Why not?**

**Moon-chan: Shade's got it, besides I'm used to his stupidity by now…if I react every time by getting as good as I get I might catch it. **

**Maka: I see…*walks off thinking***

**Soul: I don't know if that's a good thing or not…*looks after Maka for a moment before chasing after her***

**Moon-chan: Well see you guys next time! R&R!**


	17. YOUR SOUL IS MINE!

Unknown Siblings

Chapter 17

Adrienne stared at the spot where the form of Kagetora had suddenly disappeared. As soon as he had vanished Sonata's body had halted seemingly frozen in the position that she had been in the moment that Kage had gone missing. It was as though at that moment she was stuck in that one instance of time. It was disconcerting.

Maka didn't let the unusual occurrence take any of her focus; in their line of work that wasn't something that one would even blink at considering that she saw something out of the usual realm of the ordinary every single day of her life. She turned her gaze from the white haired so that she was now watching the one that had caused this entire mess. The Vampire that had at one point been a man like any other, but now the craving for power had taken him and twisted him into something that not even Medusa would recognize.

A glow of red energy seemed to surround the evil creature even as he took in the new additions to his battle against the white haired girl. "So, you puny humans seem to think that you can take me on?" He started to laugh as though that was the funniest thought that he had ever heard. "Well come on then let's see what the people who took on Ashura have in store for me." The group of meisters and weapons turned their eyes on the vampire and each resonated with their partner's soul. It was time that this abomination went to the pits of hell where he belonged.

"This man is seriously creepy," Liz told Kidd as they shot at the leering creature.

"Yeah," Patti stated as she started to laugh in her crazy guffaw. It wasn't unusual for the two pistols to have tis sort of conversation while they were in the midst of a battle of course it was usually one with lower stakes than this one, but the banter between the two helped them to keep their minds off the fact that there was a very good chance that one or both of the them could die. Leaping out of the way toward the doorway of the stone room as a blast of malevolent red energy was thrown at the shikigami who held his weapons in a highly unconventional manner, his pinkies on the triggers, they dodged.

Black*star and Tsubaki were already using their speed to try and find an opening in the vampire's defense. It was really wasn't looking like there was one and they were having trouble even dodging the beams of energy that were thrown at them. It was as though the being that they were fighting was able to see where he was going to be next and that had caused the young man and his shadow blade weapon to have to make quite a few last minute decisions.

The Life scythe finally getting over her confusion threw herself up into the air her bright scarlet hair flying behind her like a bloody banner as she transformed into a scythe. Her staff a blood red and her blade a simple chrome steel color with stylized vines with thorns etched into the metal. Sebastian caught her as she landed in his hand. It was time to make sure that he didn't live another day he was an abomination in the eyes of her lady. "So is there a plan or is this one of those times that we just rush in without thinking things through and we wing it?" Sebastian asked his partner and he twirled her staff so that she was comfortably supported in this hands.

The red head appeared in the blade her reflection showing her brilliant emerald eyes to a sharper relief than when she was her natural state. "Do you even know me Seb?" she asked as she gave him an I 'Are you for real' look.

"Right what was I thinking; of course we're going to wing it. You don't think anything through." Sebastian groaned as he realized that this wasn't going to be going his way at all. He liked to think things through before he did anything and of course there was no way for him to do that when he was already dodging attacks from the mess that they had to clean up. "Right then." He braced his back foot and then ran forward almost seeming to use the same speed as Black*star who was running next to him in sync the two leap forward swinging their weapons trying to get at least one hit in on Calcifer.

Right when the two weapons were about to make contact with the bastard's flesh, Calcifer seemed to blur and then he was on the other side of the room. So instead to the blades meeting their intended target they met their partner's blade and the force that the two had put behind the edge of the weapon sent the two young men flying.

Suddenly, a flash of blue and lavender light filled the room and standing next to Sonata was Kagetora, and Sonata was no longer glowing. Kidd looked at the clock that had been counting down above the head of his friend. He was relieved to see that the clock had returned to a normal life span. Turning back to the battle he noted that Maka's weapon form was glowing subtly no doubt keeping Soul's condition under control as only her wave length could.

I stared at the people that I had thought that I wouldn't see ever again, seeing as I was about to give up any and all hope of living through this ordeal, but now I had my friends and comrades here with me and I had a feeling that there was going to be a lot talking with a therapist after this. I felt Kage take my hand physically and squeeze it. He knew that something was going to be affected from all this, but with that one gesture he showed that he was going to be there for me through all of it.

I took a look around the room and took note of the damage that had been done to it since I had last been conscious. It looked like hell to put it nicely. The once elegant foyer now looked like it what it currently was, a battle field. I felt more than heard Kage request that I transform. I nodded and then as I concentrated my body folded into itself and then in a flash of lavender light that seemed to be my unique aura now, I morphed into a scythe a staff of ebony with a swirling staff filled with musical notes swirling around its length. The blade was a black with a glinting sheen of purple. Twins apparently didn't have the same weapon colors as some would think, the Thompson sisters not even being twins so their weapon forms were not normality.

"What's the plan Kage?" I asked as I landed neatly in his hands. I appeared in my weapon's blade my serrated teeth catching the light in an eerie way.

"I'm hoping that there is a weakness that we can exploit that the others have opened up for us while I retrieved you from your possession by the Wild magick." Kage wasn't looking at me while he spoke and this meant that he was more than likely trying to come up with a spell or other means of getting close without Califer having an out from it.

"I think I have an idea…" I trained off as Black*star and Sebastian in sync attacked the bastard who took me with their weapons. It was rather scary seeing Black*star acting serious for once. I hadn't seen this side of him while I was still in Death City. I then took note that Kidd was looking in our direction with a look of relief clear in his amber eyes. "I figured out that I have a power like my brother's that may allow me to get us all into a group resonance despite the two different natures of the weapons in the room. I won't be using a piano though."

Kage didn't even need to tell me that I should start when Black*star got thrown back and hit the wall at the other end of the room with a loud crash, leaving a large crater in the cement. I lifted my voice and the notes etched into my staff started to glow much like when I transformed.

"_Skies are crying, I am watching; catching tear drops in my hands. Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance. Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?_" I could feel the air fill with the heavy feeling of the pressure caused by a raise spiritual energy in the room. I didn't stop though and continued the song. "_You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am, like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground, like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper._" As I neared the end of the chorus I could just make out some blurry shapes taking form around the other meisters in the room. I vaguely remembered that when someone Soul Resonates with their partner that the meister's soul takes on a almost physical form that others that don't have soul perception can clearly see.

"_As the smoke clears, I awaken and untangle you from me. Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed? All my windows still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet. You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground, like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper. Go run, run, run; I'm gonna stay right here, watch you , oh. Go run, run, run. Yeah, it's a long way down, but I am closer to the clouds up here. You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper. Oh, on and try to tear me down; I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper, (Like a skyscraper) like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper._" As the song came to its close I knew that everyone had gained a large amount of power from the incantation that was hidden within the lyrics, to the song that I had picked. The entire team now had a second wind that they had gained from what they had within themselves. It wasn't some new power really just their determination and will given a slightly different purpose.

"CALCIFER EVANS, for your deeds to both the living and the deceased. For your inexcusable disregard for all that is right in the world, your soul is mine," Everyone said in unison. It was almost as if we were all one and the same person. It was… for lack of a better word eerie to behold. Not that I was really paying attention at the time seeing as I was little occupied by the freakin' vampire warlock that was trying to turn me into his brood mare. Yeah, I was a little busy!

I felt more than saw Kage swing with my weapon form at the bastard. When I felt my body come close to his grotesque form I let out a wave of energy on instinct. I heard a growl that probably came from the pain that said wave of energy cause. I have no idea though because even as I concentrated on keeping all the wavelengths that were within the resonance on the same channel so to speak. It felt as though it were hours before I heard Black*star let out a whoop in victory.

I transformed back to my natural form as did all the other weapons. I didn't even get a moment to say hello to my friends and brother before they all surrounded me and gathered into a giant group hug.

During the hug an argument broke out between Kidd and Adrienne about something or another and then I got lost about what was going on when Sebastian and Patti both pushed the two together ending up in an accidental lip lock between the young Death god and the Life Scythe. I blinked in shock even as the two both fell down on their butts in shock and then Kidd proceeded to faint from a nose bleed.

"Well at least we all got that over with," Liz said in a bored tone. Everyone looked at her with a sort of 'WTH' face.

"What do you mean Liz?" Tsubaki asked as she took a seat on piece of rumble near the two now comatose members of the team.

"She means that the two of them have been staring at each other since they met I mean come on, how long do you think it would take them to do that if we left it up to them," Patti stated with her usual exuberance. Sebastian just grunted in agreement.

I looked to Kage as they all continued this converstation. "This is really weird," I said softly even as Kage took my hand and squeezed it. He laughed.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about that guy anymore." He paused as he looked down at me azure meeting flame. "I think it's time that we got you home though, we all need rest." I nodded as we left the room a soft smile on my lips as I heard my family follow after us the conversation still going on even as Black*star and Sebastian carried the two unconscious members of the group. Life was going to be really eventful from now on.

**Moon-chan: Hey, everyone! So this is the last chapter before the epilogue that I should be posting within the month. I hope that you all had a happy set of Holidays last month and I hope that you all will continue to follow me and my stories. Please leave a review! **

**Shade: She really enjoys reading them and I personally would love to hear what stories you want her to put her attention on next. Until time, Caio!**


	18. Epilogue

Unknown Siblings

Chapter 18: The Epilogue

"Come on Mom, we're going to be late!" a young girl with strikingly white hair shouted as she ran forward the crowd parting much like the red sea in front of her as she ran through the people in the large ball room of the DWMA. It was funny how many years had passed since the day that the young group of heroes had saved their friend from the fate that had laid before her.

"I'm coming Harmony slow down," another white haired woman called from a few feet behind. She laughed as the two of them came to stand next to a man with black hair and cerulean blue eyes. "Honey, your daughter is running around worse than the resident giraffe enthusiast on a sugar rush," the woman stated as she ran a hand over her large stomach.

"Auntie Sonata," an excited squeal preceded a bullet of energy with white hair and olive green eyes. There was a chuckle heard from a little further away as the electric child's parents made it over to the four. "Hey Soul, Maka, how are things?" The black haired male asked wrapping an arm around the pregnant woman's shoulders.

"Everything's going well, Kage…how about on your end?" Soul answered as he stood up from where he had been hugging Harmony.

Sonata was currently laughing as Maka was basically tackled for a hug by Harmony. "Harm-chan!" the girl that had attacked Sonata let go of the pregnant woman's waist and the two then started to spin in time to the music that was playing in the room.

"Well, I can see that those two are going to be a handful when their older," Maka said as she leaned against Soul.

"Yeah, they both remind me of Black*star sometimes. It's a scary thought," Sonata said as all four adults watched the children smiles on their faces.

The two girls were only six, but they both were very excited about the fact that they had inherited abilities from their parents. "Symphony, has gotten so big compared to the pictures that I got while we were overseas spending time with Wes," Sonata commented as they watched as the two children with white hair ambushed a distracted Black*star on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, they're growing up so fast, soon we'll be worrying about boys coming to call," Maka stated thoughtfully as she chuckled softly at Black*star getting attacked by the four handed tickle monster that was the pair of cousins.

"Not until they're thirty," Kage and Soul said in unison. It was an ongoing thing that the two mothers liked to tease them about. Of course the two men didn't realize that even though their reaction each and every time caused the two of them to burst into fits of laughter because Kage's fingers started to spark with red light even as Soul's sparked with black. It was funny because they both reacted violently to the thought of their girls growing up and leaving them behind. In a way they were very much like Maka's father, Spirit. Just don't tell them that.

"Life is going to be eventful isn't it," Maka asked as she watched the two children playing with their uncle.

"Yeah, it's going to be one hell of a ride, but it's worth it." Sonata said softly even as the curtain came down on this tale.

The End?

**Moon-chan: Well here is the end of the story. Does anyone want a sequel in the future about the kids? Also what was your favorite part about this story. Do you think that Sonata was Mary-sue at any point in the story, was a character not developed enough somewhere? Let me know your opinions. **

**Shade: Finally, I don't have to deal with Black*star anymore! **

**Moon-chan: Who says I was done with the fandom? **

**Shade: You have got to be kidding me!**

**Moon-chan: What it's one of my favorite series. I don't get mad at you for your Black Butler obsession, do I?**

**Shade: No, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let this go. That and at some point you have to give it a chance, heck you haven't even read it yet.**

**Moon-chan: I haven't finished reading ****Wuthering Heights**** yet either…doesn't mean either one is going to happen so deal with it. *argument continues* **

**Disirion: Well, while my older and younger sisters fight please go find something better to do than spend your life on the computer. Go get some exercise or something. **

**Moon-chan: GET OFF MY COMPUTER! *tackles brother***

**Nightingale: What the heck is going on in here?**

**Moon-chan: He was on my computer. *points at Disirion***

**Nightingale: *Face palm* You have your own computer, young man. Leave your sisters alone. **

**Moon-chan: Bye until next time everyone!**


End file.
